Cause and Effect
by Dead Account. Deal With It
Summary: Harry Potter’s life, the life you know of, is a lie. This is the Real Story, Their Story. LVHP 'he looked into the shorter boys eyes and knew, just knew. pure evil, just plain evil. Then again...who ever said a hero can't be evil? on hold revisions LVHP
1. BK1: Cold December

**Title:** Cause and Effect

**Book One:** Crimson Stone of a Slitherin Prince

**Chapter one**: Cold December

**Universal Summery**: Harry Potter's life, the life you know of, is a lie. What we know and what we think we know are two completely different universes. The Fight between good and evil did involve love, but really, what type of love was it. Did it start with a mother, or an elderly old grandfather's heart break? Did it end with a triumphant earth shattering defeat over evil, or the death of a love one at the hands of the suffering? His life was not recorded verbatim, and the first that was change was his birthday. This is the Real Story, Their Story 

**Book One Summery**: Harry Potter is found, four months after the start of school, by the only people in the Wizarding World that he can trust at that point. Through trials and tribulations, his story is revealed, and the Second Great War heats up through what was supposed to be the second part of his first year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Universal Warnings**: Cussing, Killing (death), Violence, Alcohol abuse, drug abuse, sex, Yaoi, Yuri Het, transvestites, animal abuse, child abuse, mentions of and/or graphic rape. Torture, treason, 'kinky' use of fireworks and explosives, dystopian society, Incest, anti-LGBT language, hate crimes, anti-Christian themes, anti-pagan themes, Harry having sex with reptile Voldemort. Harry being a slut. More to come probably.

**Book Warnings**: smoking, drinking, some bad language and cheesiness.

Rest of info at the bottom please be sure to read it for it will only come up only once

Enjoy...

As cold as December tended to be, a ten year old raven haired boy still insisted that he wander out side. His piercing almond shaped green eyes burned like fire in the darkness enshrouding his being. A sharp wind took a nip at the boy. His hair waved as the wind whistled through the trees, and the swings in the park screeched with disdain at the weather. The blue, red and brown carousel spun with apprehension while shrieking for winter to 'give it a rest' and 'let spring roll around.' A silver slide that shone bright, despite the weather agreed it liked having children around. The purple jungle-gym ignored the others; it could always count on a young raven haired boy to visit during any time of year. Said boy never heard the other park play thing agree, but he could feel a twinge of love in his abused heart.

Harry James Potter had lived with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Dursley since he was but an infant. This being so, he never really felt the love he should have. His so called 'drunkard' father and 'tart' mother had died in a car accident when he was young so he was left bearing a hideous lightning bolt shaped scar that was unwilling to be hidden under his ebony bangs and he was forced to survive under his mothers sister uncaring wing.

It had been proven that Harry Potter had untamable hair. At one point his aunt tried to cut it, but to her range, it had grown back over night. Some had said that it was cute, others that it was horrid. He however liked it. It gave him an air of defiance; he was always one to get into trouble, although he normally acted shy. Harry would not describe himself as one to wear his heart on his sleeve rush into things, although he had a tendency to do so. He preferred to say that he was cunning and resourceful. He was, after all, top of his class in research essays. The only classes he struggled with were Algebra and Biology.

He wasn't a fan of school but preferred it to the company of his cousin, Dudley Dursley. However, he hated recess. Recess was when Dudley and his friends would gang up on Harry, attempting to beat him up. Harry used to retaliate with fists, but in the third grade he found out, words were better. Words such as 'Dudykins' and 'Dudleypooh'. Although at one point Dudley became infuriated and chased Harry onto the roof of the janitors shack. Admonished, Harry was sent home, from what the staff had heard. No one knew where he went when he disappeared from school for a week and a half; Harry was in the cupboard under the stairs.

That was where Harry slept and contemplated everything – the cupboard under the stairs. He had gotten used to the cupboard, which was certainly big enough to house him, and his uncle Vernon, if you're lucky, maybe a cat. A cat from Mrs. Figgs house, because she is knee deep in cats. Mrs. Figg watches over Harry while the Dursleys' are out. She's crazy, and strange but nice.

Suddenly, a fairly large tabby cat appeared near him. Her fur soft and she coddled his leg. Instinctively he tries to pull away as the cat jumps upon his lap. "Hi there girl. You're so pretty and so soft. I wish I didn't have to live with those awful people you know? But, I can sense something like a type of second hand love. Why would my parents make those people my god-parents? And I don't believe that my parents were drunken tarts. I know they weren't. I have the weird picture of them. I don't think my aunt and uncle know I have it, but it's almost like the picture is trying not to move. I don't know, I can't explain it...hey your really pretty. And I've never met such a calm cat. Can I name you or something because I would like that? I need a friend. I don't have many." The tabby responded to his wishes and let him talk and talk and talk all the while sitting still on his lap, codling. "Ok then how bout...Ring, no? Ok so Grea, no again? Uh Tentry? Yes? Alright then, I'll call you Tentry."

The young female tabby slowly nodded her head and mewed to Harry allowing her self to coddle some more into his calloused muscular hands. He maneuvered her and himself so he was sitting pretzel fold and she was in the small cavern his legs created. She was warm and he was happy. Little did either know their worlds were soon to fall apart.

Sirens broke the welcomed silence and several cop cars surrounded the park. Tentry started to struggle but Harry soothed her into staying. It was well past curfew and Harry would be dragged in this time. Slowly the doors opened one by one car by car and men stepped out donning black robe, high pointed hats and skull masks. The ground started eroding and Harry jumped from his seat on the swing and sprinted, Tentry now in his arms as a mother would hold her baby while it was burping. Pieces of rock broke off and started plummeting down while other careened into the sky. Harry was now at full pace, breathing hard and trying to weave in between eroded ditches and skywards rock. He was darting away from flame and jumping from ice towers that would rocket up from beneath his feet. He dodged lasers of green and red. He heard shouts from the men in robes, "Habra Kadabra" and "Curtio." At least he thought that was what they were yelling at him.

Dreary and deranged. A fog held tight around him, his lungs screaming in protest. He wanted to cry, but he didn't have any tears left, he just didn't, all his tears were gone and all his screams grown horse and forgotten in his throat. His feet heavier than they should be, dragged themselves, under his weight, on Mongolia crescent. Nearing his so called home he saw the batty old Ms. Figgs screaming at a druggy/pot head looking young man.

He could over hear bits and pieces like "Dumbledore will kill you for this Mundugus" and "He is but a child you fool." The young man retorted softly about buying cauldrons. Harry became interested about what the man had to say about such make-believe. After a spiel form Mrs. Figg about wizards and witches, potions, poisons, wands and other magical things, Harry walked away, telling himself they were rehearsing for a play.

How wrong he was...

(AN/ this story is loosely based on the Harry Potter books. It is called cause and effect for a reason...I am changing certain things about Harry potter and letting everything else just work out. First thing I have changed is Harry Potters birthday. This story will have many twists and turns. Maybe even more than a good mystery novel. J K Rowling owns the characters places and most of the spells while I am incomplete right to every thing else. Many American muggle trends will be placed in this story and I don't own them. Some bands will be praised while others bashed please take no offence. This story will be rated pg 13 for the most part. I will soon be hiking the rating up to R once sex, blood and other suck raunchy things come into play. Thank you for reading and I do hope that you enjoy

The first book is gonna be really really cheesy and have either slow or fast paced chapters. The second through seventh books are more well planned out and should be far less "fan-fiction"y than the first one. aka, less cheesy of a soup opera that is is already planned out to be. )


	2. Intrld1: Young Demon

Title: Cause and Effect

Book One: Crimson Stone of a Slitherin Prince

Interlude One: A Poem of Demons' Dove

A Demons' Dove

Come young Demon, come to me  
I'll show you your destiny.  
On a cold moon lighted night  
Not withought a bloody plight  
Your soul will be mine to keep

In the sad pouring down rain  
I'll call your acursed name  
And down to Hell we will fly.

Embracing a bloody love  
I'll follow you as a dove  
When true love comes upon her

copy righted 2006 Bloody Days Of Dust


	3. BK1: ReAlign

Title: Cause and Effect

Book one: Crimson Stone of a Slitherin Prince

Chapter two part one: Re-Align

Note I am doing this taking place 2005 cuz I feel like it

Enjoy

December 19 2005

It was three AM at number four privet drive. The raven haired boy was not injured at all.

Harry Potter had been unsuccessfully trying to break into number four privet drive since his miraculous chase only two hours before. The yelling of Mrs. Fig and the dungy character had grown louder and now consisted of four people. Some ones named Sawvertis and Herger. Odd names for odd people, he decided. But nothing compared to what had happened.

A loose shingle on the top of the roof had broken out and fallen to ground, Harry was standing on said shingle when it let, but instead of falling to the ground like gravity should have seen to, he was floating two feet above the cold hard dirt with an elderly woman pointing a stick at him.

"Hello Harry. My name is Minerva McGonagall." As she spoke she lowered him to he ground. Just as he gracefully landed on his two extremely sore feet, Mrs. Fig ran up to Minerva and whispered something in her left ear. "Follow me if you will. There is much to say in little time. First, introduction. You know my name but I am also the Deputy Head Mistress of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now before you interrupt listen to us very carefully and you will soon understand all that is needed to be known. Severus if you will?" The lanky man had come up to the three with a fairly large man and the dungy character trailing behind. They slowly walked over to Mrs. Figs house all the while Severus was talking

"I am Severus Snape the resident Potions Master at Hogwarts. You are..." He gave a noticeable shudder while Minerva put her hand on his shoulder. A Sympathetic look crossed her face and within seconds the taught black haired man with seemingly pitch black eyes, robes and thin pointed nose resumed his composure. "You are Harry James Potter. Son of Lillian Rose Evans-Potter and James Andrew Potter. Two of the most respected wizards in the Wizarding world. They were killed with the killing curse. You were supposed to die the same night that they did but Lily Potter's love for you drove off the attack. Muggles call it Birth Bonding, the unconditional love a mother feels for her child. That in itself could have saved you but, a few months after you were born lily preformed a spell on you and her self. Ancient Celtic blood magick. It is forbidden by the Ministry of Magick." He opened the door and he continued to talk to Harry while the others proceeded inside and Mrs. Fig put on a pot of tea

"The ministry is run by Cornelius Fudge. He's codswallup if you ever meet one. In my own opinion Albus Dumbledore should have taken the position, along with him being head master, of course." They were now all sitting in a circle Harry was on the floor facing Severus who was in an arm chair. Hagrid was on the floor as well and Minerva sitting in the love seat while the dungy person was sitting on the couch with Mrs. Fig.

"Me know I'm s'posein'" Severus nodded his head "I'm Rubius Hagrid, Keeper o' Keys 'n' groun's at Hogwarts, Harry. Nice ta see yer again after all dese years. I was da one who saved yer from dat attack all dose years ago. Oh, right, you ain't been knowin' none of dat are yeh? Right, so yer just a baby, one year old or so 'n' yer mum 'n' dad are on 'e-who-mus'-no'-be-named Mus' Kill lis' fer some stupid reason. Yer mum sacrifices her life fer yeh 'n' you live 'n' he loses mos' of his powers. He goes inta hiding 'n' so da you, unknowin'ly 'o'course. Den you turn 11 'n' ya go da Hogwarts. On September firs'"

"Alright but I turn eleven in three or four days. It's December. School started four months ago. Am I the only one seeing a problem here?"

"Yes, Harry, we know." Severus spoke up again. Harry was beginning to really like this man. His drawl was hypnotizing. Every word had to be heard, silence was commanded to cover those billowing black robes. His grin, no his sneer demanded obedience and order in his presence. But the concern in his voice drove Harry mad. The man looked so evil and dark yet he was genuinely concerned for a boy who he did not have a reason to be concerned for. "We found out that after the first letter was sent to you from Dumbledore himself. The Dursleys had gotten a hold of it and burned it. Only Dumbledore knew that you would be turning 11 soon and he only sent you one letter. He had planned on sending you only one letter. It was only after Hagrid had remembered that Dumbledore had said your birthday date on that fateful night that we found out. I let him borrow my pensive -that is something used to hold and view memories with- we all went in except for Aunty Figgie and Mundungus Fletcher over there."

Minerva cut in, a more gruesome look in her eyes. Harry could tell that Severus was about to cry, over what he did not know. "We heard it strait out of Albus' mouth. December twenty first 1994 was when Harry was born. He then commanded Hagrid to take you to that awful place across the street. I wanted you to stay with your god father. But that kind hearted soul was blamed for it all. No one knows this, but Albus told Fudge to send him strait to Azkaban. That's the Wizard prison." 'Aunty Figgie' and Hagrid gasped. "It's true I was eavesdropping because I thought that Albus did not like Fudge very much, that's funny he loves chocolate, anyway I thought he did not like Fudge very much but it turns out that they are good friends. I'm starting to trust Severus more than my mentor." By this point Harry could tell that Minerva used to have a crush on Dumbledore, but at the moment was rethinking her love for the old man.

"So..." Harry began trying to stay calm and not really jump to conclusions. "So can't we just have it arranged to give this mystery god-father of mine a trial? With a lie detector test?" He was starting to panic. He was trembling and he was twitching a little. His hands were shaking as he tried not to spill his warm tea. His thoughts raced and danced intricate circles around each other, silhouetting each thought with two questions, one answer in the form of a question and a throb in his temporal lobe. His breath quickened, his heart sped up, pounded against his throat in an attempt to pop out of his mouth. He wanted to keep it back, to keep it hidden. To keep the one question that had constantly burned in his mind, in a prison hastily built for the sole purpose to delay it from bubbling into a thought stream that seemed too strange to be pinned down by sadness. 'Does anybody really care about me?'

It invaded his mind and everything crashed. He slowed down to a crawl and his vision became blurry, his words were breathy and fragmented. He had started to have a panic attack. The corner of his vision was turning black but he refused to let the darkness take control of him. Snape was talking yet again and he tried his very best to stay in the realm of consciousness. He swore the voice was like a drug. So addicting. "Harry this really is a lot to take in and we are here for you. Hagrid, Auntie and Minerva. You may be put in my house or in Minerva's but you can talk to any one of us with questions or concerns. We are just so sorry you were kept in the dark all these years. I sound really cliché don't I? Mind you, in school I may need to be a bit stand offish in public but in my personal quarters you are more than welcome to make fun of me or anyone else." He finished this while sitting on the edge of his seat obviously waiting for a confirmation. His tender smile disappeared with one simple, purely innocent question.

"What do you mean by 'house'?" Harry was perplexed by what he said. If he were to live in Snape's house how would he be able to get to McGonagall's house as well? And what about Hagrid and...The questions went on and on never leaving enough room for the next question that barged into his though stream. He was left clueless.

"Yes, well all will be explained in time. I am so sorry but we must go. It is getting late and we mustn't let Albus worry..." He started to get up but Harry pulled on his sleeve to wait. "Can I call you by you first name? Severus?" Harry's head was down cast as he wanted so badly to not have to be so formal with someone he felt he had know his whole life. The voice, more than a mere comfort that had eluded him through out his existence. The voice echoed through the dreams that plagued him of six figures. Hovering faceless over his crib -he assumed- when he was a baby. He liked the other voices too but this one he loved and adored. "Only when we are in privet."

They quickly said their goodbyes and soon Harry was left in Auntie Fig's living room asking for a place to sleep. It so happened that she had an extra room made up for an occasion just as this. The bed was soft with a comforter of 'Jersey knit', so warm. A soft, hand crocheted autumn colored blanket covered the bed so Harry could crawl under that or lay atop it. Either one Harry was comfortable outside of his cupboard. And he believed that he should sleep at Auntie Figs more often.

The sun seemed to rise early the next morning as a raven haired boy slowly poked his head out from beneath a warm dark green comforter that was laced with black trim and many dancing dragons, snakes and lions. He looked at his somewhat ancient wrist watch that had miraculously survived for the few years he had owned it. It had been a birthday present from Auntie Fig on his eighth birthday, and as well as his Christmas present. Although he didn't really believe in that sort of thing, he graciously took the gift and opened it up in front of her. He was expecting it to be something dull and stupid but it was a watch and he had worn if ever since. He did not deserve such a token of love.

Harry Potter was not at all an attention seeker like his over fed Cousin Dudley, in fact he had so much preferred to stand in the shadows and watch that he had learned how to walk silently. And that was exactly what he did. Slowly he made the bed in Auntie Figs spare bedroom and as silently as possible made his way down stairs. Along the hallway was an array of photos of happy children grown men and woman and children. One picture had a boy in his late teens and a small girl in his arms. Next to them stood a very much younger Mrs. Fig, She was just about 20 in the picture. They all looked so alike, except Mrs. Figg was not wearing the weird robe like things the boy was. Both she and the small girl had little pastel blue sundresses on. "That would be my younger brother and my younger sister. They died during the first stage of the War. Well we will get no where dwelling on past events, come now, let's eat. I made pancakes." She wrapped her hand around his shoulders ignoring the large visible shudder that racked his unusually small body frame and led him into a small kitchen. The faded sunshine yellow paint on the walls contrasted greatly but elegantly against the dark cherry wood cabinet and black refrigerator. Again the walls were papered over in photographs and paintings, only this time they moved. Some waved some had spinning people. They looked relived and under stressed that they could move. Auntie Fig was putting up a new portrait of a young man in his early twenties. It resembled the man holding the little girl but he had different eyes. Cold hate filled eyes. "This is a portrait of my older brother. He joined the ranks of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He always had those eyes, and I know they look evil to you but I find love in them. I hope he is resting peacefully but I know this is not the case for I know he is not in heaven. Oh well I am rambling again aren't I? Sit Harry, you must have questions."

Her Figure was so warm and inviting now that Harry was half sure that she was not completely insane. She wore a dark blue shawl over a graying button up blouse and black knee length skirt. It was far too early for her to put on panty hose so she just wore her fluffy pink slippers.

On the small round kitchen table stood a stack of pancakes, syrup, butter and a glass of orange juice. Freshly squeezed extra pulp. "Just the way your parents liked them. I thought you would like them the same way, thought I doubt even you know. You're not fed very much over there are you?" Her smile was warmed and reassured him. He liked it better this way. She was baby sitting him now instead of the other way around.

Five minutes into a slightly uncomfortable silence Mrs. Fig started to apologize for the way she had treated him. She said she was ordered to not let on any more that she should, that she was a squib, a witch or wizard with little to no magick powers who was born into a magickal family, that she wanted so bad to be nice to him and show him her photos like a normal person. Flipping the pages herself and showing him more than one album. She wanted to show him her moving pictures of her days at school and of her family. She didn't want to be strange, she wanted to help Harry but Dumbledore told her to hold her post. And that a letter was for him. She handed over said letter and Harry had to read it over quite a few times before everything that was said to him the night before truly sunk in. On the front on the yellowish envelope read: Harry Potter, Spare bedroom on the right, Mrs. Fig's House. There were three pieces of paper in the envelope. The first page read:

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September First. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Sincerely,

M. McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress.

Harry read over the letter and thought to himself. _It is later than July 31 and I'm getting this letter. Why do they want me in his school and how could they possibly know where I am. This Dumbledore fellow seems awfully important to have such a title as that. Order of Merlin? First Class? Wow. I wonder if my parents were as decorated as he is. No I would think it would take a long time to obtain so much prestige. How old is the guy anyway. Must be real old. Like 70 or something to have a record under his belt._ He decided to ask Mrs. Figg for her opinion. "How old is Dumbledore?" The curious look on his face conveyed true innocent curiosity even thought his cheeks were slightly hollowed and his eyes timidly bulging. Not so much that his face seemed unproportioned but enough to make his eyes large and childlike. "He is 170 years old deary." She was unfazed by it. She barely even noticed he was over a hundred. People do not live to be over a hundred and two barely. But...and then it dawned on him. It was a wizard they were talking about. They must age slower than regular humans. Harry had so much to learn and he was still so clueless.

He unfolded the second sheet of paper and read form it. It was a list of all the stuff he would need for school:

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Uniform

First years will require:

Three sets of plain work robes in black

One plain pointed hat in black for day wear

One pair of Protective gloves in Dragon Hide or similar

And One winter cloak in black with either silver, green, blue, red, gold, or yellow fastenings

Please note that all pupils' cloths should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells Grade One _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magick_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magickal Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magickal Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magickal Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

One Wand

One Cauldron (Pewter, Standard Size Two)

One Set of Glass or Crystal Phials

One Telescope

One set Brass Scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Auntie, where are we going to get all this stuff" Not in London surely?" He was still confused from the previous night. "Go on and get changed...I washed your cloths from last night." He hadn't noticed before but he was wearing extremely large pajamas and he was walking in old socks. He was so confused the previous night that he had undressed into what must have been aunties' brother's pajamas in a daze.

He walked upstairs and found his clothing in a neat bundle on the bed. His blue jeans (that used to belong to Dudley) had a tear in the knees and they hung extremely loose on his small hips. He was used to holding them up with a small cable from one of his Cousin Dudley's old computers, but on the bed laid a small black belt with intricate green designs. Auntie Fig had also tried her hardest to shrink them a lot but it didnt work out as well as she had hoped. They did shrink a little but they where still so large on Harry he barely had any shape. The t-shirt he was wearing the previous night had been switched out for a brand new one. The new, smaller t-shirt was almost skin tight. It was black but the hems were all a solid green. The front bore the message 'Die Young, Live Forever' The back had the word 'Lestat' written in large Chaucer letters. Harry was pleased with Aunties choice. He happened to be fond of Lestat form Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles.

He sped down the stairs and quickly enveloped Auntie Fig into a great hug and profusely thanked her. Rarely had he known such great clothing in his life and rarely was given anything nice at all. His happiness enveloped himself and the shocked figure of Mrs. Fig. She gratefully returned the hug.

In half an hour they had been walking down the streets in 'muggle London' when they passed a strange looking tavern. At first Harry could have sworn the sign above the tavern hadn't had any words on it. But as it creaked and blew in the wind slowly the letters revealed them selves as 'The Leaky Cauldron'. They pushed the door open and a handsome looking man in his late forties called out to them

"Figgie! How is my favorite old lady? And who might thing handsome young feller be?" HE voice was warm and full of joy. He was truly a nice man and any idiot could sence that from a mile away

"My name is Zaxir Wyvryn. And who might you be?" Harry was being oh so polite but Auntie Fig could not grasp any reason why Harry would want to have an alias such as that. "Just call me Tom. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Wyvryn."

"Please call me Zaxir." Tables were situated in the middle in small squares and circles. All the smaller tables were closer to the darker, damper area. There was a large benched table running down the middle of the tavern underneath the only lights on the entire ground floor. Walking slowly over to the back left the dimly lit yet fairly hospitable bar there was a door and the odd pair walked through it biding Tom farewell.

as always spelling errors please inform me. this chapter has not been properly beta-ed. it will be reposted at a later date with proper beta-ing. thank you


	4. Bk1: ReAlign pt2

Title: Cause and Effect

Book One: Crimson Stone of a Slitherin Prince

Chapter 2 Part 2: Re-Align

Rated: PG-13

WARNING: Rating may migrate up to Pg-16 during the end of this or the next book due to violence, nicotine, alcohol use and blood.

This Chapter has not yet been edited. 

It glowed. The snow that littered the ground in its sparkling glory. The buildings were golden like against the heavenly whiteness that covered the ground. It was so pure. And barely any people were about that cold winters day. In the shop windows stood brooms, animals, books, statues of moving people, candy and shop keepers snapping sticks at the snow.

Soon white flakes as perfect and splendid as rain fell to the ground. Foot prints never showed and the glittering peaceful snow never piles more than 2 – 4 centimeters. Harry potter had never seen a more amazing thing. "Honey, welcome to Diagon Alley."

The name for the flea market of splendor could not amount to how much it affected his heart. He could hear it beat. He could hear it love its surroundings. He felt his chest constrict and his breath caught. This was his world, shinning impossible thing. "We are going to have to get you school supplies so lets go to the book shop. Flourish and Blot's, Madame Malkin's and then Olivanders. Would you mind if I got you some presents? Just a birthday and Yule present. You deserve it." Mrs. Figg rambled on. She tended to do that, but the old woman was soon acting as Harry's grand mother and he welcomed the much needed changed in attitude towards him. Even as they left her house she had put muggle cover-up on his scar.

His scar was a bolt of lightning just above his right eye hidden not so well under naturally parted fringe. His hair was not to be tamed; it spiked at all different angles in locks and wisps. He was told he looked like his father by all of the fairly strange people the night before. They all said he had his mothers' eyes. He wouldn't know. Never had he ever seen them, nor had he ever know the truth of how they lived. Father, said his uncle, was a drunk without work. His Aunt Petunia always said she was amazed such a boy came from such a couple.

It was a secret. Aunt petunia often looked after Harry and cleaned his wounds after Vernon had beaten the boy. She loved her nephew and she loved her sister. She loved Lily but she was jealous of her. She and her sister were twins and they shared a bond closer than she and her own son. When Harry was smaller she would often tell him (as he slept so that he dreamed of it) of James's and Lily's Wedding. A small affair but a more than joyful one. They loved Harry so much. The god father was there and the surrogate uncle was there. But when Petunia married Vernon (about a month or so before Harry was born. Vernon had gotten her pregnant with Dudley) she was forced by her husband to abandon her family. He was a demanding man. Dominating his wife and Harry later on. She had snuck out of the house to see the potter wedding and the birth of Harry.

Vernon and Dudley hated Harry, petunia only pretended to.

"Mr. Wyvryn. Hop onto the stool and remove you shirt." Harry was standing in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Ocasions Being Measured and Fitted by Madam Malkin. She had made a test robe but when Harry tried it on it was far too large for his small frame. She decided to measure him with his shirt off. It made a sizable difference. One could barely see his ribs and his bony arms seemed almost depressing. His elbows were too bony for his body and his collar bones protruded through his skin. Even though he had a belt on his pants still sagged a bit and you could see his hip bones without a problem. When he raised his arms for M. Malkin to measure you could count and record data about his rib cage.

A ringing sound came from the front of the store as a small pale boy with white silver hair walked into the shop. "Hello Madam Malkin. He walked into the back room where Harry stood "My Father says I need to be fitted for Dress Robes. He says he would like you to have them fit a little more tightly around my chest and midriff. In other words do it or he'll be mad." Finally the blond boy noticed Harry and stood with his mouth agape in aw at how skinny and malnourished Harry was. "Hey, the names Draco how about you?"

Harry couldn't react. That boy was of such a higher social standing then himself and the boy was asking his name. "My…uh…name? Oh…name…right it's um…Zaxir…Sir…Zaxir Wyvryn…sir." Harry blushed the shade of pure red rose. His oversized eyes and slightly hollowed out cheeks gave him and air of pure innocence wile he placed a downcast look upon his embarrassed face.

"Honey your done; now put on your shirt I'll bill your bank account." He was confused. She couldn't bill his account because she didn't know his real name. She bent down low close to his ear and whispered all knowingly that very few wizards could hide who they really were to veteran workers on Diagon Alley, but since he used an alias she wouldn't reveal who he was. "Mr. Malfoy doesn't have a clue who you are so hang out with him. It'll do you some good."

They walked along in the snow headed for the wand shop and Draco talked at Harry most of the time. "Are you going to talk or let me think you're a wall for the rest of the day? What school are you going to?"

Still very shy he had kept his eye on the snow until now. He lifted his head up hopeful he would say the right thing. "I'm going to Hogwarts."

Suddenly Draco perked up and scared Harry as he screamed "Really? So am I! Didn't see you any where…what house are you in?"

"What do you mean house?" he cocked his head to the side and absentmindedly gave the puppy-dog face

"Are you mudblood?"

"What's that?

"Are both your parents wizards?"

"Yes"

"Then you don't have muggle blood corroding your veins. Mudblood is a derogatory term. I don't normally use it but I'm around the word a lot so I guess it just slipped out. I apologize." He sounded genuinely sorry too. Almost like he despised the word just because he lived with it.

"No need to apologize. I didn't know what you meant and besides I grew up with wizard hating muggles. I don't think the wizarding community knows I even exist. Um…where is Olivanders?"

"Down this way. So you just got your letter, why?"

"The headmaster thought I was dead so I was only sent one. My Uncle burned it."

"So one of your parents is muggle born?"

"No, the world was led to believe it but my aunt and grandmother on my mother's side were born without magickal powers."

"So your aunt is a squib."

"If that is the proper classification and not label for her than yes."

"Why wouldn't you want to label her doesn't she hate you?"

"No she is just conforming to her abusive husbands' demands." He knew he most likely wouldn't be seeing this boy much anymore so he was safe from revealing too much. The rich boy had charm, he thought, might as well talk a little.

"Oh, here we are." Most of the building on Diagon Alley looked the same just with a different sign or paint job. Olivanders had old columns in front and five steps looking regal and antique. "Olivanders Wand Emporium: Maker of Fine Wands since 238 B.C." A Single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A Tinkering bell sounded somewhere in the darkness of the shop as they stepped inside. Every inch of towering wall and even three fourths of the floor space were over packed with shelves covered by shoe boxes. In a small corner stood a spindly chair, which Draco took advantage of quite quickly and greedily. Harry felt strangely as if he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and stared instead at the towering bookcases of shoeboxes. The very dust and silence made the back of his neck tingle as some form of secret magick surged around him.

"Good Afternoon" a soft voice spoke from the eternal darkness. Harry jumped. Draco seemed to have jumped, too, because there was a loud crashing noise and Draco was seen picking up the spindly chair. There was a man standing before them, his eyes glowed as a cats would in the dim light of the old shop.

"Hello" Harry sounded as awkward as he felt

"Ah, yes," said the man. "Yes yes. I had been hoping you were still alive." His voice was mystical, it was slightly annoying.

"My name is Zaxir Wyvryn; I come looking for a wand." He tried to sound informative. He knew it was stupid to say but at the rate the old man was going he would have said Harry's real name and that wouldn't be good.

"I know who you are Mr. Wyvryn. You have your mother's eyes. And you wouldn't be here for ice cream I assure you. It seems only yesterday your mother was in here buying her first wand. Ten and one quarter inches, swishy and made of willow. Excellent for charm work." Mr. Olivander moved a bit closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. The silvery eyes were creepy. "Your father on the other hand favored a mahogany wand of eleven inches. Pliable. A little more powerful and extraordinary for transfiguration. I say your father favored it but it's really the wand that chooses the wizard isn't that right Mr. Malfoy?"

Mr. Olivander raised his voice as he looked over to Draco expectantly. "Mr. Olivander I learned my lesson six months ago can we leave it at that. I am awfully sorry I tired to prove you wrong by picking my own wand when the one you picked out for me was perfect but you see it's really long."

"Mr. Malfoy might I remind you that your father is well over six foot five and he is still the shorted person in your family other than your mother. You will be an extremely tall person. Close to seven foot if you don't obtain the gene your father has. 17 inches is far to short." that ended the side conversation.

"Mr. Wyvryn, which is your wand arm?" He pulled out a tape measure with silver markings on it

"I'm ambidextrous"

"Your father was right-handed. Hold out your arm." He measure Harry shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, then around his head. As he measure he said" Every Olivander wand has a core of a very powerful substance, Mr. Wyvryn. We use unicorn hair, phoenix feathers heart strings of dragons and many more things. No two olivanders wands are the same just as no two unicorn's dragons or phoenixes are the same. And as such you will never get better results with another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was working on its own. Mr. Olivander was flitting around the shelves taking down box after box. "That will do." he snapped scaring Harry at his suddenly stern voice. "I swear I need a new tape measure…it just doesn't know when enough is enough."

Harry tired six or seven wands that were related to his mothers and fathers. Soon Mr. Olivander brought out a box of the darkest black but the tiniest shimmer of green illuminated its sides. "Try this." he suggested. In the box was a piece of paper. '13 inches. Cherry Wood. 2 phoenix feathers, 3 drops basilisk blood, 2 dragon scales, 1 drop unicorn blood, I strand of hair from a unicorn and one hypogryph feather. The most powerful wand ever made by the Olivander family. The first wand ever made by the Olivander family.' Harry raised the wand above his head and gave it a firm swish. Green and Gold sparks showered out of the wand in abundance. Mr. Olivander then bent down to Harry's ear and whispered so barely Harry could hear "its brother gave you that scar."

( ) 

"I think it's strange." Draco voiced his random opinion as he and Harry sat in a small ice-cream shop a few yards down from Gringotts called the 'Cold-Hot Sweet Spot'. They had been sitting down quietly having a hot-cocoa before they headed to Gringotts for Harry. He needed cash and he wanted to take Draco shopping in Muggle London. "I mean every shop we have been to today, the owner or person who is helping us find some stuff whispers in your ear. What do they say?"

Harry put his cup down. "Thanks for buying the cocoa by the way. They say they thought I was dead. Died when my parents did." he didn't sound remorseful.

"When did your parents die, and how?" Draco wanted the information badly. Ever since the visit to Olivanders he had seriously wanted to know who 'Zaxirs' parents were. Mr. Olivander knew them. The lady in the book shop knew them. The man in the cauldron store knew them. Draco was sure they were either famous or popular to be known so well but so many different people.

"I don't know when but I do know they were killed with the killing curse." he was blowing off the topic of conversation. He how ever wanted to discuss the list of people Mr. Olivander gave them. "Mr. O said only 11 people in the past 180 years had powerful reactions when trying out their wand. Abraxas Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Thomas Riddle, Lucious Malfoy, Severus Snape, Serious Black, James Potter, Lily Evans and Harry Potter."

"And you Zax. You're in that list too." He sounded hopeful. To Draco, Zaxir was far too shy and should be recognized.

"Yeah me too but what do they all have in common. They went to school together? Abraxas, Albus and Minerva. Then Tom. Lucious, Severus, Sirius, James and Lily. Then Harry? Too simple." He placed his left pointer on his lip and taped he other against the wooden table

"My grand father, my dad and my god father in the same list that's odd." Draco said quietly

_My dad, my mom, my god father, my dads mentor, my moms mentor, me, my friends family and a random guy. _ Harry began to ponder still tapping away at the wooden table. He jumped to his feet. "The Ages!!!!!!!" he sat down once more "Before Voldemort, after Voldemort and then the savior."

"Don't say that name." Harry scoffed "But who is the random guy in the middle?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, and then dramatically "Him." Draco laughed a little

"Is this list going to consume you?"

"Yes. Voldemort killed my parents and ultimately ruined my life." Fire burned in his eyes. Harry never felt very strong on the issue but knowing the truth always brought emotions into Harry's life. He had a stern look on his boyish and innocent face. He could only look at his hands that were clenched into fists on his lap.

"What? It's not like your parents were on that list were they?" Draco tried to lighten Harry's mood. He smiled weakly but the grin faded as Harry glanced up into his face with cold dead eyes to compliment his dead hallow underfed face

"They were." Harry let his head sag in defeat. As long as Draco didn't say it too loud he wouldn't mind the blond boy knowing he real name

"But where is your scar?" Draco reached across the table to lift Harry's bangs out of his face.

"Muggle cover-up does wonders if you have a woman to help you out." They were then consumed in laughter.

Gringotts Wizarding Bank, The only bank in Wizarding England, was located at the very back of Diagon Ally and most of it was buried in dirt. In fact it went so far below the surface of the earth that it might even be buried in lava, protected only by magic barriers. The lobby was of pure gold and had many columns. There were several desks next to large doorways. Forty doorways. Forty desks. Many goblins serving many witches and wizards.

Draco and Harry approached a desk with a fairly tall Goblin. He had a skinny neck and straggly body. His face was plump and his elf like ears pointed to the back of his round hairless head. "My name is Harry Potter and I am here to make a withdraw from my vault. My key is being protected buy a Goblin named Willem. Could you point me in his direction please?" Harry was being ever so respectful and courteous.

"He is at desk 8."

"Thank you." The Goblin grunted at Harry's courteous thank you and turned away.

Willem was serving a customer when they walked up to the over sized far too tall counter. But after a few minutes he was done and the witch walked away. Draco being 5 foot 2 could easily see over the counter but Harry being just 4 foot 11 could barely get his eyes to the edge. "Hello…yes down here. My name is Harry Potter and you are safe keeping the key to my vault."

"Of course Mr. Potter. Please follow me; your guest may come as well." He came out from behind the desk to reveal a very small creature. Maybe four foot tall. He had on a very small black suit and no shoes. He led them to an unmarked door.

Willem sat them at a small table. "Now you are going to have to prove to us that you are Harry Potter. I see you have you mother's eyes and your father's hair but I must insist you take the test. Please present your finger."

In short he had a quickie blood test. He was also asked to show the scar on his forehead. He wet a napkin and took the make up off.

"Ok Mr. Potter lets go to your vault. Number 813. And this key is yours to keep." The key was silver with a gold handle. The crest of the Potter family was the handle. For a Key it was quite elaborate.

Willem then took the two to the number 8 door where they loaded into a small cart which was on a track. "Watch your selves" The cart shot off at a tremendous speed and Harry tried to keep track of the twist and turns and he also tried to look at the passing columns but they were going far to fast. In three minutes time the arrived at the eighth level vault number 813. Willem held out his handing indicating he wanted the key and Harry handed it over without a word. Willem unlocked the door as a normal person would do but all of the sudden the door started moving. Bricks came out one by one and logs were hurtled to the side of the door. A small cup then emerged in front of Willem "It needs some of your blood in the door and on the key. I have a knife. It won't hurt; I'll heal it strait away too." Yet again Harry gave Willem his finger as it was cut and blood dripped onto the key and the cup from the door. Soon the door slid to the side and allowed Harry passage.

Mounds of Gold coins were placed with heaps of Silver coins and many Bronze coins. A Wardrobe stood in the back and a trunk sat beside it. Harry asked Willem to shrink the trunk for him and Harry also took a small bag full of bronze, silver and gold coins.

They returned to the surface and asked Willem to exchange half of his money into muggle notes. "Come on, I've got to meet Mrs. Fig at the Leaky Cauldron before I go to Muggle London. How long are you allowed to stay out?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter, I'll just tell father I met a friend from school and we spent the day together. It's true, isn't it?" They shared a small smile as they made their way down to the tavern.

Harry was assigned to room 11. His room had a bed with dark blue sheets and an army of pillows. The bed could easily fit four grown men and the room was magically enlarged to the size of a small ballroom. He placed the bags and bags of purchases on the bed that was shrouded in sky blue bedding and a midnight blue canopy. "So what now? I have to meet Mrs. Fig at five so I can tell her ill be staying here in stead of at her house."

"Well its two o'clock now so let's get some food and then there is a mall down the street you can get some cloths, you mentioned you needed some and I want to shop."

"Good deal"

It was past dark when Harry and Draco reentered the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and bought both himself and Draco a cell phone and called Mrs. Figs mobile to tell her they would be out late. They also called Mrs. Malfoy via Muggle mobile to inform her Draco would be staying the night at the Leaky Cauldron.

They sat in the room Harry had rented eating snickers, and m&ms along with tons of other muggle candies. Harry had bought a stereo and many CD's of American bands. They stayed up all night talking, Harry learning about the wizarding world, Draco the Muggle.

The next morning Severus Snape was waiting for Harry in the lobby. "Good morning Mr. Wyvryn. Will you accompany me to my estate?" Harry, confused nodded and told Draco he would be with Severus for a few hours and should go to his house soon.

"Zaxir we will travel by car. Are you ready?" Snape was being courteous and polite. The formality was probably so that the eaves droppers near by did not become suspicious.

The scenery was of leaves and trees exchanged the view of concrete as they left London in Snapes black Ferrari F430 spider. Harry's hair was blowing wildly in the wind, Snape had the top down. Harrys things in the enormous trunk.

After two hours of zero conversation, the came upon a large mansion of black marble with Egyptian gods and goddesses donning the mile and a half drive way. Three other cars were parked in the Space before the entrance way. A sky blue Mercedes E63 AMG wagon, and Red Honda Accord Sedan and an Undertone yellow Ford Freestar. Snape parked his car gracefully next to the Honda and got out. He walked into the house leaving Harry to follow behind.

The entrance way was covered in mirrors and paintings. The people in robes in the gold frames snored and they slept in chairs and divan. Soon they came to a large opening with a long marble stair case. They walked up the first flight and stopped on front of large silver doors. On Harry's right and left the stair case continued into the east and west wings, but Snape opened the doors in front of them and stepped inside.


	5. Bk1: Dangling Conversations

Title: Cause and Effect

Book One: Crimson Stone of a Slytherin Prince

Chapter 3 : Dangling Conversation

Rated: PG-13

WARNING: Rating may migrate up to Pg-16 during the end of this or the next book due to violence, nicotine, alcohol use and blood.

(AURTHERS NOTE!!!: Filius Flitwick is now Filina Flitwick. Yes…the charms professor and head of Ravenclaw is now a woman.) Ps. Every thing you though you knew about Harry is going to change ever so beautifully.

_**This Chapter has not yet been edited. **_

Sunshine from the early afternoon sun filtered through the parted forest green curtains. The window was twenty feet from the ground and in the window stood several glass doors leading to the large balcony beyond. The room was a ball room lit with silver chandeliers and many pillars holding up a balcony that adorned the entire wall up till the window. It was a reincarnation of the Chateaux de Versailles's ballroom in silver.

A small hidden door stood ajar to Harrys right and Snape led them into a dark winding tunnel lit by torches. They soon entered a large sitting room with large fires going in three of the four fire places.

The room was decorated in silver, green, and different shades of crimson. Four couches, four love seats and four arm chairs stood in a circle with several coffee tables in the middle. Three giggling women sat on two of the love seats. In-between them, a large throne like chair, its back to the largest raring fire.

Harry held on tightly to Severus as they made their way to the chair. He broke off to sit in a dark green, almost black armchair closest to Severus as possible. But before he could he was swept onto a tight hug from behind causing a squeak to escape from his mouth. Minerva McGonagall had rushed forward and encased him in a bone crushing hug, forcing all air to evacuate his lungs. "Harry, child, oh how are you? It's been what 27 hours and I missed you already" Severus chuckled with the two other women at the hyper brunette.

Suddenly Harry was whisked off of his feet into another hug by the other homely women, they gushed over his small stature and slowly reprimanded him for being far too skinny and for scaring every one like he had. A woman's voice bellowed from far below and Severus when over to the balcony. "Poppy, can't you find the door again?" his strong baritone voice amused.

"No I can not Severus Tobias Snape!!! Help me!" By the time Snape had , in small words, explained to the mysterious visitor how to arrive on the landing in the majestic ballroom. When finally she emerged from the secret door in the silver wall she pushed Harry into a lying position on the reddest couch and proceeded to run her wand form head to toe several times above Harry. She clucked her tongue and sat down on the chair opposite him. Her head in her hands, Severus approached her. "Poppy?"

She let out a strained sob as Harry made to sit up. "Severus, it's so much worse than we thought it would be. He so malnourished, Severus. Oh Filina, Minerva, Pomona…he weighs 85 pounds." Severus walked over to Harry and gingerly picked him up. Walking over to the chair he was stationed on before, he held Harry on his lap. Next to the six foot five man Harry looked like a small porcelain doll. "We have to be really careful what he eats. He might not be able to eat heavy food for a really long time, soup and bread only for the next month or so. I want to see him once a week until May. Then once a month until his third year. He can come to me once a year after that, but it is imperative that we watch his condition great---"She was cut off by a loud ringing sound. Harry instinctively curled into a ball and hid his face in the crook of Snapes neck. Severus placed his hand on Harry head and whispered words of courage into the boys' ears.

He snapped directions at the women to get the door and tell the 'old codger' that he would be right with him. Harry did not know who the man was that deserved Severus' hate so much but he was glad he didn't have to meet him just yet. He held fast to Severus as the black haired man automatically switched into protect mode and rushed out of the ballroom and into what Harry assumed to be the west wing. He swiftly flung a door open and rushed into the room gently placing Harry on the bed and pried the terrified child's arms from his slender neck. "Harry, a man is here. You must hide from him. Stay in this room. If you want anything say what it is and it will appear in this very room. The bathroom in to the right," he pointed out a door to the right of the entrance. "And the living space is to the left." He point to a blue door on the left of the green and black canopy bed Harry was sitting on, Severus kneeling on one knee with Harry's right hand in his own left. "One of the women or I will periodically check in on you. There is muggle and wizard entertainment in the living space. I will be back as soon as this horrid _meeting_ is over with." He spat the word with as much venom lacing his speech as he could.

Harry could only nod and then he was gone.

Half an hour later an older looking woman entered the bed room where Harry had taken to reading a fairy tale book he had gathered from the living space. "Harry?" She was soft spoken and extremely short. Only about two or three inches shorter than himself. He nodded to show he had heard that she was speaking to him. "My name is Filina Flitwick. I am Head of Ravenclaw house Harry."

He slowly looked up from his book, marked his page and placed it beside him. The cover read 'Beauty and the Beast' "You know Harry," She said picking up the book and running her hand over the cover. "This story is supposedly based on a true story. Over a hundred Years ago a young prince had been unwise enough to turn away a young witch. She looked haggard, but it was only a glamour charm. He was not kind and so she had placed her own transfiguration spell on him. The only thing that is not true is the rose. A young Child named Belle had fallen in love with him and she was the witch's great granddaughter. So she took off the glamour spell when the prince had proven himself worthy of beauty. The rose was just something cruel to do to the prince. It was enchanted to wilt away, but when it had wilted all the way the pedals would just return and the beauty of it would continue until the end of time. In-fact, that very rose is in the East wing of this very mansion. I would take you, but, circumstances have begged to differ."

He tore his eyes away from the picture of the rose she had opened the book to. It was beyond any words to describe it. He was awed. She slowly left to the living space and brought a new book with her. "The book you were reading was the muggle version of the sad, sad tail. This is the Wizard one. The one that really happened. Belle dies after only four or five years with her bonded mate. Not a soul knows how she died and never did the Prince ever tell a soul. He was so aggrieved he plummeted to his death, only one month after the loss of Belle. So the story lives on. My mama told me this story, and I told your mother when she was the age my mother told me. And yes I realize that Lily was not my daughter but I needed to tell her. She was so convinced James would never love her. I told her, and she grew strong once more. I know your mother would have told you and the siblings I know they would have wanted you to have, so I am telling you. I can never take your mothers place Harry, know that. But I will protect you, for always. Know that Harry, we all loved you the instant you were born. And we all grieved your death along with lily and James. Welcome home Harry, welcome back." She made to stand from the bead but Harry reached out a hand and held to her sleeve.

"How long…before I see him again?" he face down cast, voice barely over a whisper.

"Who, darling?"

"Severus." The word had so much, emotions in it, she almost staggered.

"Soon raven, soon." She patted his head and made to leave again when a small insignificant voice rasped out 'what?' "That's what I called you when you were a small baby. You hair is so black I called you raven. It suited you, for me at least. Every one had there own nick name for you…they were joyous times Harry. But not anymore. No one wants to remember how happy they used to be and your nick names bring an unwelcome joy into our hearts. But we must become happy again. Your back…your back" and she left as sobs shook her small frail body.

A small knock on the door merely ten minutes after Filina had left produced a tall strait back woman Harry had already known. "Hello Minerva." He said quietly. He hoped she took no offence to him using her given name. His teachers never liked it when he accidentally did. They usually told his uncle which resulted in disciplinary actions.

"Hello Harry." He was in a curled up position on the floor playing with little army guys he had found a few minutes before. She awkwardly sat on the soft bed and they sat in silence. They did not wish to break it for it was silence, yes, but it was far from uncomfortable.

"I really don't know what to say to you." He started, fighting to find the words he needed. "I know nothing about anything. Yesterday I pretended everything. But inside I think I was crying. Wishing desperately that boy, Draco, had noticed. But he didn't and...and I still don't know if I'm fine with this yet. Halfway through the school year. Halfway through my childhood I'm slapped in the face and given a new history? And expected to deal. I meet knew people. They tell me they love me. And I feel oddly close to a strange man. I'm hiding from mystery man and I am confiding in you! It feels so natural, that I can trust you but, you know, I know I shouldn't. Just incase. I'm supposed to believe this? And I do! No one has screamed or asked anything of me. And I just, I don't know. I just, I can't. I want to, really I do and I mean no disrespect I do but to tell the truth I'm scared. I am so sure that this is a dream. A fantasy, something! It's just too good…" his voice was fading and he felt the tears rushing to his eyes. He was so confused, and the break down had finally come. He had been waiting for it for two days…it took too long. He knew he was weak and because of the delay he thought he had gotten stronger, but he had not.

She slid herself down onto the floor and pulled him onto her lap…he was very light. She knew she could sprint a marathon holding him and it would make no difference what so ever compared to running one with out him.

They sat there, he facing the window. Resting his head against her shoulder, sitting in her lap, they curled with each other…sitting once again in a silence not unwelcome.

Two hours after Minerva had left; Harry sat in the deafening silence. A sliver of light went unnoticed as a small woman with sad eyes entered the room and sat on an arm chair near the bed. This was the silent woman. The one who hadn't said a word but whose hug had felt most heat warming, aside from Severus'. She sat with out a single sound.

Many minutes passed, no one spoke.

Finally she got up from her chair and lay down next to him, underneath the blankets with him. "Seedling?" he was tentative about calling him that. _Is it her pet name for me?_ He asked himself in silent contemplation. "yeah" he was astonished about how horse his throat suddenly felt and sounded.

She hugged him then. With out thought and with out remorse, she hugged him for all he was worth. Soon she had dragged him out of the bed, into the living room and onto the couch were she had proceeded to putt around the room. "oh I have always loved muggle board games! I must find the one Severus brought for me when he went to America. It really was the nicest of gifts ever! AH! I found it! Would you like to play with me?"

Harry was tugged into the happy mood. He didn't know the womans' name but he was miraculously feeling much more energetic.

For about three hours the two played Simpson's CLUE. They had fun. Eventually she had to leave before she was missed and he bid her fair well, still never learning her name.

Severus briskly walked into Harrys room to find the four women who had abandoned the meeting. Harry sitting up sipping a cup of tea. "I came in" said poppy very softly "and he was having a seizure, I think. He's asleep now." Every one looked at her quite oddly before he tapped her on the shoulder. She screeched and jumped while every one laughed at her antics. "He should be well" He put his tea down and pretended to sleep a smile plastered on his face. The others caught his joke. But her voice was shaky and she was ringing her hands. Snape strode over to the bed and knelt on it cupping Harrys pale colourless cheek in his right hand. The women scattered and gave him room. Severus let his body drop onto the bed. He prayed that Harry would heal…

But there was a knock coming form the door and the tall man catapulted out of the lying position he had been in, shooing the woman out of the room. He opened the door only after casting a disillusionment charm over the sleeping form on the four poster. "Why hello…"

"Yes, yes Severus hello indeed I have been waiting for over twenty minutes for one of the women to return surely you must know that they are in here. I sense over five magical signatures," _signatures??_

Harry sat up in the bed tired of pretending to sleep and slowly inched forward hoping to not allow the overly colorful Santa Clause to see him. "Headmaster…they are being women they know we have a visitor and are gossiping in front of the large mirror in the other room." He pointed. "Now if you will follow me I must address as to the shortage of potions ingredients I had encountered last year and…" the sound of the man talking was growing softer and softer and he closed the door and walked off down the hall.

In a rush of robes and dress the women had him out of bed and pulled against a wall in the hall in less than two minutes. They shrouded him in black robes and them selves as well, as they rounded a corner, having to duck into a hidden alcove. When the white bearded man passed they sprinted in the other direction the man whirling around and giving way to chase after the 'fugitives'.

He was being pulled along and still surrounded as they crashed through a door and locked it tightly. Pomona and Minerva ran to a rug and through it aside, grasping a handle each they hauled the trap door up and the black haired woman jumped in, her head not even sticking out. The nurse ran over to Harry, picked him up and ran over to the hole in the ground. She handed him to Minerva. Once he was on the floor he was running. Torches lit every few feet in front of them and were snuffed out again every few feet behind to indicate they were not being followed. He found himself soon being completely dragged by McGonagall as his lungs desired to stop working properly. She pulle him with great force into her arms and carried him away.

They burst into cold fresh air. It was dark outside, almost midnight he assumed. He opened his eyes and he was handed to an unknown person who- without qualms of how the person manhandled Harry-shoved him into the passenger seat of a car. Blue rays of light rushed passed and hit the car on occasion as it sped down the road.

"So" the person began. Harry couldn't see him clearly because he did not have his glasses on. "How was your day" The man was teasing him in a baritone sing-song voice that irked Harry to the high heavens above.

They drove on, images blurred past the windows. The man prattled on and on and on about the most horrendous and confusing things ever. Finally Harry had enough and, in the most polite voice he could muster, said "Shut the bloody hell up."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived somewhere unknown but Severus and the ladies were already there, cars right beside each of them. The snow was so deep Harry was carried by the driver man to Severus were he sat on top of the black Ferrari, being nit-picked over by 'Poppy'. "This boy…it is an absolute wonder that he is alive" _God why do they make it out like I'm such a fragile baby….Jesus I'm ten years---uh!!! What day is it????_

"Um excuse me but what day is it?" his voice rang out innocent and light against the bickering adults. _Wow, you'd think that they would give it a rest already._ "Could I have my glasses and who are you?" He stared directly at the blurry man.

Severus eased the glasses onto the bridge of Harrys small slender-twice broken so slightly crooked- nose. "I'm just a person you needn't not worry yourself with Harry. But if you must, call me Moony." He wasn't well kempt as he had slight tears in the muggle clothing he wore yet he drove a nice enough car. Simple large imported Toyota Tundra king cab. _Wow…big._ His hair was a light brown but it was matted and his eyes were clear blue. He turned, making to get back into the car. "I'll see you all soon enough. Until a better time Harry…I missed you." And he was off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was sitting in the front seat of Severus car as they drove to another unknown place "December the twentieth." He was almost completely detached in saying that.

"What?" Harry snapped his head to look at the man who held the wheel with stiff arms and unwavering expression. "December the twentieth. You asked what day it was so I'm telling you know. It is December the twentieth…" just then a church they were passing had chimed with many bells in a beautiful serenade. "Not any more."

"Happy Birthday Harry." Harry said it in a whisper, not loud enough for any one normal to hear, but Severus did because Severus always heard, he could pretend to ignore but he always heard, so he gently touched Harry's head ruffling the pure black strands of silk. "Yes, Happy Birthday Harry."

"I've never had anyone else wish it with me before" He was still looking at Snape.

"Yes you have. When you were born I was in the room with your mother, father and god father, moony and your aunt. We all wished you happy Birthday; you were born at exactly twelve midnight. And again on your first birthday. I was there with every one aforementioned but also a few other people, like your godmother –Alice Longbottom and her husband Frank and their son, Neville. Auntie Figg, Poppy, Minerva, Filina, Pomona, Hagrid, Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narsissa and their son Draco. Molly, Author, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley. You never stopped smiling. Not even for one millisecond. And all on the dot of midnight we all said 'Happy Birthday Harry!'" he sighed and put his hand back on the steering wheel. "And then, it still haunts me sometimes." His voice stone cold "Halloween, you were nearly two and I had just left the house after visiting you, Voldemort. I found out about twenty minutes later. The fire I rushed to it. There was no sign of you at all. Lilly, lay dead in your room and James in the same state in the living room. Dumbledore was there. Hagrid had just left. I know now where he went. And Black was sent to Azkaban for betraying your parents. Moony cried for days and days. Every one mourned but we all moved on. But it took so long. And my memories and my what ifs always kept me company before." Hi voice sounded detaches, like he didn't care but Harry could hear otherwise. The small rise to his voice as he dictated who was there and what had happened. Severus smiled, it looked awkward on him but it was not something to be forgotten, it was…gentle. Harry decided. Severus was gentle. "But alas, I prattle on so, what have you done for you birthday ever?"

"Well I always say 'happy birthday Harry' at twelve and normally on my birthday they give me a little more chores and aunt gives me a tiny, tiny piece of cake but Vernon and Dudley don't know. And she'll come into my cu-room sometimes at twelve and she'll look and she'll listen but she's afraid of Vernon. So am I. So I'm always quiet. I hope at least." He was looking at his hands. Not moving them at all just looking. He had pretty nails. They were a little longer than normal boys but he liked them that way. They were not at all feminine but it made him feel delicate and that was a welcome feeling. He did not understand why.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was watching the dying embers of the once blazing fire as he contemplated what was wrong. He had woken up at an ungodly hour, to his own unfamiliar screaming. Severus had not come to wake up, having obviously not heard his strained and fearful voice. He made his way to the parlor and sat as close as to the roaring fire as he could. But soon three in the morning turned around and he was sitting in front of beautiful embers. Three thirty am left him cold and staring at a sad faced Severus Snape. "What are you doing out of bed?" he tried to be gentle. The screams of Harry had woken him but he refused to believe the child could see such horrors.

He had risen a few minutes prior and had only intended to take a short walk in the gardens hen he saw the parlor door open. Snape walked in on a small very insignificant looking Harry staring at the once regal fire that had licked the logs with grace unknown even to royalty of the highest class. His eyes were sad and he looked more tired than he felt. "I thought young boys were supposed to sleep at night." Harry tuned his head slowly ignoring the joke and merely peering at Severus with emerald blazing eyes. "Come on, you can sleep in my room. Are you afraid of the dark?"

"No" it was quiet. A whisper almost defeated. "Never afraid of the dark, only the demons that reside in its depths." He looked earnest now. Eyes large and very child like.

"Did you read that somewhere…and found it was true?" his voice was creeping lower to match Harrys small whisper pitch.

"No. I've been practicing, for when someone asked." Severus held his hand and before him to offer it to Harry. The small boy took the large hand, his looking like a baby's in the enormous size. He was pulled gently to his feet from the large amount of blankets and pillows he was perched on and under.

Severus's room was beautiful…or it would have been if he could see it clearly. But he took nothing to heed and he lay next to Severus on the king sized bed and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas had come and gone and with it came presents. Moony got Harry and little green eyed snake pendant, to keep him warm and to protect him from simple curses he had never heard of. Minerva got him a book on transfiguration, an interesting one that didn't read like a text book. Filina got him pillows. He hugged her extra hard. Poppy gave him some medical books and a list of things that would probably make him sick if he ate them. Pomona had given him the flower from Beauty and the Beast (with permission from Severus). Severus had given him a photo album of every one. His birthday party, the day he was born. His mother dancing with him. The wedding…that photo was altered. Harry could tell there was a slight discoloring with the background behind James. But Harry didn't say anything. Had pictures of his parents. He also got a parcel on Christmas from some one unknown. It said something about belonging to James and to use it well.

The parcel held a silk something. It shimmered randomly and would often be hard to find. Draco had given him nothing, pertaining to 'I'll give it to you at school…because I haven't bought it yet.' Those words made Harry laugh. The entire day he was so awkward and kept fiddling with the new more expensive watch from Mrs. Figg. It was Fossil. It was gorgeous, actually it was a watch for girls but he didn't mind. It wasn't water proof and he knew he would not be wearing it any were normal.

That night, after every one had left he changed out of the jeans and t-shirt. He tried to sleep but to no avail. He crept to Severus's room, and on Christmas night, Severus was waiting for him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kings cross was far from busy in the early hours of the morning and Harry was stuck walking through it with Draco and his family. Mrs. Malfoy was continuously making weird eyes at Harry as he walked along side Draco in his far too large jeans and weighted down tee-shirt, however better fitting they were than Dudley's old cloths, they were still not acceptable. They had gotten their stuff on the train and Mr. Malfoy had left when Mrs. Malfoy suddenly got a strange shine to her eyes. "Come Draco there is much time before you must board for school." Draco also smiled oddly, glancing at Harry who was over come with a feeling of impending doom.

They walked in silence out side and Harry hailed a taxi for the two Malfoys. In silence yet again they rode to the leaky cauldron and in silence they exited the taxi. Harry tried to pay the driver when he shaggy man asked "are you their slave or something?" and Harry merely looked at him and said "No, I'm their translator"

Walking behind them he noticed how immaculate they were and he compared himself to them. Straight platinum blond hair, sticky-upy black hair, beautiful pressed clothing, very large baggy clothing. Cracked glasses hiding emerald green eyes, precise clear and piercing blue grey eyes. He did look like the servant of the queen and prince who stood straight in front of him, their strides long and almost making him jog a little to keep up. The never seemed to walk, they glided, Mrs. Malfoys Long dress swaying behind her precise feet. "Come on Zaxir! We get to got shopping some more!!" Draco was at that point bouncing in excitement. They entered a small shop in a dark Alley. Harry looked around for any sign of were he was.

"This is Nocturne Alley, Mr. Po-." Draco cut his mother off by gripping her arm. "No Mother" he whispered "His name is Zaxir Wyvryn in the outside." She righted herself and pulled on bit of a small smile. "Yes well this is Nocturne Alley Mr. Wyvryn. I do beg of you to not venture down these halls without proper adult supervision. Until you are of proper age that is."

They continued walking down the shady looking area. The walls had moss and were smeared with wet material. Old hags and decrepit men stalked the darker areas, selling things Harry didn't wish to see. They walked until the alley became darker but the aura of foreboding disappeared and was replaced with grace and divinity. "This Zaxir is Twilights Grace and Dawns Divinity." The shops were light brightly with the dark walls reflecting them at perfect angles to feel as if heaven had landed on earth. Draco grabbed his hand, having lost his patients a few minutes prior, and dragged his toward an expensive looking Shoppe.

The boutique was pure French. The thin pale red headed woman who sauntered out from behind a curtain that was presumably the back of the store had welcomed the three in French and began to babble in French. "Bonjour, Merci pour fait du shopping dans ma Boutique. AH!!! Madame Malfoy…cava Mon chérie?" The red head enveloped Mrs. Malfoy in a huge hug and combed her finger through Mrs. Malfoys silver blond hair. "Oui, Constance!!! J'ai très bien et tu? Comment Cava?"

Draco was following quite well but soon they started to babble so fast he shook his head at his mother and yanked on Harrys' small form, leading him the racks so they could shop. The last thing Harry heard from the woman was their laughter after Mrs. Malfoy stated "et après, y se repose avec y jambes sur l'Ordinateur!!!!"

"Don't mind the women Harry, you'll learn French soon enough." It was a statement. He would learn French weather he wanted to or not. Draco began to randomly pull off dark colored clothing from the rack that looked like it was meant for divine royalty.

"Draco, I don't want to learn French." He said looking worriedly at not only the mounting piles of cloths, but at the furious look on Dracos face when Harry uttered his distaste for a pair of blue slacks. "Aren't there any jeans in here?"

"Hmm…I don't like jeans but yeah there are, well go over to them then. You don't really get a choice you know? Dumbledore started enforcing that every student had to learn at least one language by the time we exit school, but French is mandatory in Slytherin House. Plus I was going to ask you to. But in third year I'm going to drop a regular course and take up Latin. It's a really beautiful language…even more so than French. Most every one takes German, Spanish and Chinese. French and Latin are ignored." He pulled out more and more button down shirts and blue and black jeans.

Draco shoved a pile of cloths into Harry's arms and said to try them on, he would be right out side waiting for Harry to model them.

He had business shirts and jeans. Lots and greens and blacks. But the red one caught his eye. A singular red button down among the greens, blacks, whites and grays. It was tailored to come down to mid thigh and had the contour of a womans shirt. It was tight on the torso but flared out at the hips. The arms were also loose but not too much so as to seem emasculating. He put it on with a pair of loose fitting black jeans. He decided he liked it a lot.

Modeling for Draco didn't take too long but he waited to show Draco the red one until last. Draco said he absolutely loved it, but the color of Harry's eyes didn't bring full justice to its blood red crimson color.

Walking out of the store the boys said good bye in English while Mrs. Malfoy kissed the slender woman on the cheeks and uttered an exaggerated 'Avoir'. They then walked to Dawns Divinity. Harry and Draco split up into separate stores both muggle and wizard to gather things they adored while Mrs. Malfoy saw another old acquaintance and went off to prattle on and on about her husband putting his feet on the computer.

Harry entered a jewelry store and stared a little necklace. He loved it. So sparkly, but he tore himself away at the last moment when he noticed cell phone charms. He decided he was going to get some for himself and Draco. The selection was large and he really didn't know a whole lot about Draco so he just got simple letters for himself and the blond rich boy.

Taking himself over to another clothing store he found many other jewelry stuff he just had to have. One was a heart with a little key hole and that necklace was on sale. The other half, the chain with the key, came for free with it. Another he saw made him gush. It was a pure gold chain with a small black intricate cross on it. He bought both items and named the cross 'Demonata'

Looking across the street he saw Draco emerge from the previous jewelry store he was in laden with a small box that looked small enough to fit a small ring in. "Hey Draco" Harry stated startling Draco out of his thoughts. "What you got there?"

"Oh just a gift for someone. I saw them ogling this so I got it for them. And I got a few other things for my friends." The walked together back to Draco's Mother and informed her they were ready to leave.

Walking back through Nocturne Alley after being in Twilights Grace and Dawns Divinity for so long unnerved Harry. Even thought the two Beautiful shopping centers had pretty much the same type of stones and outer look it just seemed so different. He decided to inquire Draco about it further. "Draco, I have a question." He whispered and drew Draco back to him so his mother would not over hear. "Why does it seem so different here than at TG and DD?" Draco scoffed a little but he had received his fathers lecture about the difference when he was five, Harry did not have the privilege. "Twilights Grace used to be a worshiping ground for the Gods of Dark magic and Dawns Divinity was a worshiping ground for the Gods of Light Magic. The stores that are there make no profit nor are the workers even paid. The stores provide money so that the religious officials can pay to make the elder religion known again. Books are being printed and the temples are about to be rebuilt in both the Alleys. They are goanna be expanded so that all the elder gods each have a temple to themselves. Mother and Father shop here because they don't believe in Christian faith. They believe that if people remember the older gods children and adults and every one will finally have some of their prayers answered. Very one used to have their own favorite God. Mothers is the God of Fertility, Fathers is the God of Righteous War. Any way…long story short. The land is holy so a sense of peace falls over any one who enters. That's all you need to know."


	6. Bk1: Examiner a Fond

Title: Cause and Effect

Book One: Crimson Stone of a Slytherin Prince

Chapter 4 : Examiner à fond

Rated: PG-13

WARNING: Rating may migrate up to Pg-16 during the end of this or the next book due to violence, nicotine, alcohol use and blood.

_Authors Note: I changed a lot…can you guess what? Name them ALL and ill give the winner a cookie, some hot chocolate and a back rub on the condition their back is not hairy) ha ha funny pun)_

**Beta'ed by the lovely forever forgiving and always wonderful – assenav**

**January the Third, Two Thousand and Six**

The station had steam everywhere but yet it barely seemed hot as the open terminal created suction for the humid air replacing it with refreshing bitter cold air. Harry had left Twilights Grace with arm loads of bags that were shrunken when the immaculate looking trio entered the platform. Harry had worn his red shirt out of the store.

They settled themselves into a back compartment, that seemed a little larger than all the others, at about ten thirty and waited for Draco's friends. He had described them to Harry a few times as not being truly friends as they had all known each other since before they could remember. All their parents were friends from their younger years so they all decided that their children would be friends as well.

There were four boys in the group of friends and two girls. Draco was the youngest and Vincent was the eldest. The train left at eleven o'clock and the rest normally arrived at ten forty five. Draco ran Harry through the ropes of the train ride step by step so Harry would not be terribly surprised. He told Harry what the castle was like and the lake ride at the beginning of the year. He also told him how the sorting went.

He told Harry a lot of things but Harry still did not get a lot of topics Draco touched on so he left off with an 'Oh you'll see' just as Blaise Zambini walked into the compartment. Blaise stopped short seeing the black haired boy who was decidedly smaller than himself.

Blaise was slightly tanned and had dark brown poker strait hair. His eyes were bright blue with flecks of brown littering the clear ocean color Harry swore they were. They held hardness and his tall lean body stiffened a little at the sight of the new person sitting across from Draco. Blaise was not muscular nor was he by any means at all fat or bony. His arms had a slight bulge of muscle and his stomach was taught. His hands large enough to be a roofers or carpenters working hands. In other words they could have easily covered Harry's face with ease.

His eyes flickered to Draco who held up his hand and said "Patients is a virtue." A few seconds after he situated himself a curvy girl came into the compartment. Her hair came down the middle of her shoulder blades, her face resembling a pug. He thought she was kind of cute with her wide eyes and small pointed noise, but as she scrunched it up to sneer at him he decided she was very ugly indeed. She also looked toward Draco but received a small nod from Blaise. She leaned forward and he whispered in her ear "Draco's new play thing." She sneered again but settled in next to him

Next the other girl walked in, she had basically they same hair color as Pansy Parkinson, a light auburn, but it was categorically longer than Pansy's and it was much more 'flowy' than the other girls. Her face was harder, stricter and she had cold dark eyes that chilled Harry to bone as she scrutinized him. She was little less feminine looking than the other girl but by the look of her slightly red face she would soon fill out. Millicent Bullstrode had a ' I so know something you don't know and I am not going to tell you what it is' look when she stared over at Harry from the seat across from him.

After three minutes and twenty four seconds of blistering silence Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle walked into the compartment. They were big and bulky. If one did not look close enough they would have thought it was fat but it was not. They were all muscle. They were about 5" 9' each and looked rather dense. Harry paid no attention to them…at first. But when they started shifting their hands on their laps all the others also started doing the same in their own laps.

It was sign language! Harry realized it rather suddenly when he brought his hands level to his chest and signed 'I know what your saying" to them all. The Slytherins resembled dying fish. A loud whistle blew from somewhere outside and the landscape of the platform started to move away from them.

Draco spoke first "Crew, this is Zaxir Wyvryn." They glared at him, each portraying their disbelief, as he lied through his teeth. Harry gave a short wave to the others. "O.K. So that's not his REAL name but you don't need to know that now do you?" The others gave disinterested shakes of their heads and Draco just continued to talk about how he had met Harry.

He sat in silence with his head leaning against the window and Draco's very present leg resting peacefully on his own, he had thought about telling Draco he was not a personal foot rest, but decided against it…talking would mean entering the conversation. The others had deemed him safe and left him alone, so they could chatter about their breaks and what their parents were doing. Harry's mind was reeling, he thought he as just simply trapped in a very long nightmare. That any second he would wake up in his cupboard under the stairs with his tin soldiers and 'pet' spiders. That Draco wasn't real; neither was Severus or Minerva or Filina or Poppy, Aunty Fig was still senile. _My life has not changed; I'm only wishing it had._

At just about the time Draco had told him it would the trolley came around and asked if they wanted anything. Draco got Harry a large amount of candy and just said "Thanks for the phone mate" flashing the small black mobile phone with a lopsided smile.

"There really is no reason to truly thank me; they're only five dollars a month. American dollars. The carrier is American, and the contract I signed lasts around four years." He blushed a little at being addressed in front of Draco's older friends. He was the youngest in the group he was sure, he had only just turned eleven a week ago. "And I got you something for it." He held up a little silver and green 'D' antenna charm. "I got two actually" he continues to dig into his pocket and brought out a small Green snake in the shape of an 'S'. Draco's eyes sparkled with thanks as he looked at the charms that Harry was handing over to him. Then Harry brought forth two other charms. "I was feeling a little left out so I got some for myself." A small black 'Z" glittered in the light of the small compartments and next to it hung a small green 'P' "Happy belated Christmas I suppose" as the other walked out of the compartment to make rounds and say hello to other Slytherin friends. That is what they said, but Harry knew that they were gossiping.

Instantly they both hung the charms on their phones and Draco told him the phones didn't work in Hogwarts. Harry replied by saying he had dealt with it and asked Draco to join him for the sorting.

The train arrived on a snow covered platform and he was quickly whisked into a great hug given by Hagrid sooner than his foot could hit the white ground. Draco seized that chance to talk to Hagrid. He had always wanted to but had received a stern lecture from his father when he asked permission "Hagrid, I do believe he can not breathe." Draco pointed a slender pale finger at Harry's face which had in fact started to turn blue.

"Oh, mah bad. Ya see I haven't seen ya in so long Harry." The big man offered a tender yet tentative smile.

"Hagrid it's been a little over a week." The black haired boy chided as he finally started to regain his balance. The others had left Draco and Harry to their own devices. They had not been informed at all as to how Harry was coming to school in the middle of the year, they probably assumed he was a transfer student from another Wizarding school.

They walked together to a carriage with no horse or place for an engine to drive it. "Draco, how does it move?" Harry pointed at the black carriage "It's charmed, or so I have been told." Draco explained to Harry with the wave of his hand. They climbed in and had enough room for either one of them but they still desired to sit next to each other.

The ride up to the castle took around fifteen minutes. They entered into the entrance way to find the other Slytherins waiting for them. Pansy motioned to a pair of large double doors and Draco shook his head. He grabbed a hold of Harry's hand and led him to a small space next to the grand golden stair case that had greeted them. Draco opened a dark door and led Harry down a brightly lit hallway that led them to a dead end, on the left was another door that Draco opened and the proceeded down the sequence of small stair cases. The walls began to become darker and less frequented with moving portraits as they descended. When finally the walls became completely black stones the wall soon became moist and had many hallways jetting off and odd angles. Bars soon began to adorn closed off passage ways and light became scarce save a torch every ten or fifteen feet. Harry had to admit…he liked it.

When the stair way stopped, it opened up into a huge hallway with slightly descending floor. The floor was made of black cobble stone and as they descended it became slippery yet Harry could have sworn, even if he desired to ice skate down there he never would have fallen due to being off balance. The stones were so perfectly placed no one could ever loose balance in those…where would they be called? Where were they? "Uh…Draco…where are we?"

"The Dungeons. It's kinda gloomy but you get used to it. Snape's private rooms are over here. Since you guys are kinda close you might want to remember how you got here. It's not hard but whatever. Even Dumbledore gets lost sometimes. If you're in Slytherin I'll grant you the grand tour once a day for about a week. Trust me, the dungeons are so big. Don't tell anyone, that's our secret. How the Slytherins and the 'normal' teachers get around down here. They are given the grand tour once a day for seven days. I had to be given the tour twice because I failed the first 'test' I was given. The test is, a seventh year tells you to find seven rooms. In each of those rooms is a person you need to 'save'. Save equaling giving them a piece of parchment telling them you found them. I couldn't find my fourth room."

"Okay one more thing, I'm having tons of trouble writing with a quill. It's really hard to get used too." Harry looked at him a little worriedly.

"Oh it's easy; turn your quill so that the fat edge is in line with the grain of the parchment so when you stroke a fat line it doesn't rip the page. I'll show you the ropes in the library tomorrow right after classes. Don't worry about notes and stuff. You have a pen right? Ill ask a friend to make it look like a quill. And we are here." They stopped in front of a normal sized double door with a bronze knocker and silver handles.

Draco knocked three times with the knocker and twice without. The door opened to reveal a semi ticked off Snape. Seeing who it was he ushered them inside and Draco immediately flopped onto a black leather couch close to the roaring fire. He took of his shoes before tucking his feet beneath himself. Harry still stood in the entrance, looking a little awkward until Snape motioned for him to sit on the stool in the middle of room. Two green couches stood a little further off to the side and on those sat Minerva, Poppy, Filina and Pomona. On the stool sat a very old very, ugly hat. It had many stitches that produced what could have looked like a face and many patches that were just tacky. "Pick up the hat and sit anywhere you wish…your placement should take a while so go get comfortable." Snape said smoothly, irritation hidden under his voice. Harry did as he was told and took the hat; he sat on the couch next to Draco and held the hat wondering what was supposed to happen. Draco took the hat from him and placed it on his head. The hat promptly fell forward to cover his face.

'_Hello Mr. Potter. I was waiting for you. But you never came and I became worried, Mr. Potter. Do you know who I am?" _A voice, very warm and caring spoke out in his head.

'_I'm not sure. Actually I have no clue.' _He tried to say it out loud but found himself thinking it instead. He would think upon this later.

'_What a shame. I am the Sorting Hat, Mr. Potter and I will be analyzing your brain, then I'll tell you where you aught to be placed. But first, let us get to know your brain a little through one simple test._

'_Name this poem Mr. Potter. I'm sure you can._

_'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe._

_"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!  
Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun  
The frumious Bandersnatch!"_

_He took his vorpal sword in hand:  
Long time the manxome foe he sought--  
So rested he by the Tumtum tree,  
And stood awhile in thought._

_And, as in uffish thought he stood,  
The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,  
Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,  
And burbled as it came!_

_One two! One two! And through and through  
The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!  
He left it dead, and with its head  
He went galumphing back._

_"And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?  
Come to my arms, my beamish boy!  
O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!"  
He chortled in his joy._

_'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe._

'_That is Jabberwocky. I know a lot about it. Why do you ask me that?'_

'_It is the ONLY thing you have memorized, with no memory of were it came from. Hmmm, very shy, but cunning. Polite and respectful. Brave. Die hard. Ah, you have quite a high IQ on you. You have much skill in strategy. Hmmm…not very shy once you meet and get to know some one eh, Mr. Potter? What do you feel about Gryffindor?'_

'_Who are in Gryffindor this year?'_

'_Most of the Weasleys. Ronald is a first year, Frederick and Georgic are third years, Percival is a fifth year, William is on a Hogwarts Funded Training Program for Gringotts this year, thought he graduated nearing three years ago i believe and Carlisle graduated last year, two years ago, i suppose. Virginia is starting next year. Those are the only people you would know. But I suppose you don't remember them do you?'_

'_No, but Severus said something about them being friends of my mum and dad's when I was little.'_

'_Yes well by the looks of you, Ronald and your self would not get along very well. The other Weasley except Percival would love you, as you would love them. There are also others. Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Those boys would be excellent companions, but Ronald would surely damper your stay here. Perhaps Gryffindor is not a great idea? Mr. Potter?'_

'_Slytherin? How would I do there?' _

'_You would find your true friends. You would receive help and comfort from the few elite. Many people do not believe this but I favor Slytherins. It is the reason why I do not put many into the house. Unless they are willing to open up and follow the few 'royal' laws Salazar had established then I do not put them there. Only one of the laws you would not follow, but not until you are a bit older and find out a bit more about your parents. You would do great things in Slytherin. But my my my I am babbling are I not?'_

'_You are' _

'_Would you like to be in Slytherin?'_

'_I would, but I would like to hear more about the other two houses.'_

'_Yes, now Hufflepuff is full of very emotionally children. Very emotional. They have always sided with the Gryffindors in fights due to how the Good Lions think with their hearts and not with their heads. When explaining something they become enthralled in the emotions and cry or shout. Hence the Hufflepuffs usually sympathize with them, no matter that the blame is on them. Most of the time. _

'_Ravenclaws are a respectable bunch and you would get along well with these fellows. They never allow personal feelings to stand between good judgment and learning. They are the second smallest house, Hufflepuff the largest and Gryffindor the second largest. Slytherin has barely thirty children in it this year. And at the end of the year we are loosing six good people from this fine house, I have asked them to remain and train some more, as the school is started to lack in adequate knowledge passing unto its younglings. _

'_Slytherins, have since the dawn of time, trusted, loved, respected, honored, married, bred, employed, worked for, and cherished the Ravenclaws. They are so fair, and will often bring out flaws in revenge plans no one else could have possibly seen. They respect the Slytherins mighty temper and dedication. They are perfect love matches, better than inner-house breeding, that is for sure._

'_You would do well in Ravenclaw, but you will grow up to be a leader, not a judge. How would you like to be placed in Slytherin then child?'_

'_I would' _

'_Hmmm. A man of few words. Beautiful. Ok _Slytherin _it is. And do stop by for a chat once in a while will you not? Mr. Potter?'_

The hat was pulled of his head and he found Draco sleeping on the couch. Minerva was fixing a clock on the near by wall and the other three women had left. Snape looked at him with pride filled eyes. "How long did it take? Surely not more than five minutes?" Harry asked trying to see the time on the wall but remembered he had a watch. It read 11:30 pm.

"We realized just after Draco put the hat on you the hat wanted to have a nice long conversation with you. While he was listing your traits it took much longer than you thought it did. It took about fifteen minutes for him to get a grip on all your memories and future tendencies to name a trait. So yes it took four hours for him to place you." Snape sneered; he was obviously not one for patients.

Minerva moved away from the clock but Harry was not interested in it anymore, he just wanted sleep. "Wake up Draco and he will show you the way to Slytherin common room, I'll expect to see you two in the Grand Hall promptly at seven am." Snape turned around to have a small conversation with Minerva, before both the adults walked out of the room leaving Harry alone with a sleeping Draco.

Shaking the blond did no good, screaming in his ear did nothing, pushing him off the couch was impossible for the brunet. So he thought and thought. It took him twenty minutes of random things to wake Draco up, minus cold water, to finally succeed. Harry had mutter "man, my hair so messy." Although he was talking to himself as he chanced a passing glance in a mirror on the bathroom wall. Draco bolted upright and dashed into a second bathroom Harry didn't know was there. Draco then started to brush his hair with his hands muttering "messy, messy, and messy." Rolling his eyes Harry grabbed the blond boys hand and said; show me to the common room.

_**January the Fourth, Two Thousand and Six**_

Startled, Draco looked around to find the barren waste land that was Severus Snape's private rooms, empty save Harry and himself. "You made Slytherin then??" grabbing Harry's hand Draco darted from the room at a high speed and dragged Harry along behind him, crashing the young boy into several walls and door ways. Soon they came to an abrupt halt outside of a barren wall.

"The password is Hostile. You can say it out loud but you have to whisper it to the stone with the little bit of green mold." He did so and the wall began to slide open. "Remember where the wall is. It's very deep in the dungeons but it's easy to get here. No turns what so ever and once you see the wall covered completely in mold and a drippy roof, turn left at the end of it and walk until you see the wall covered completely in green mold. Then there is bare wall for a bit till a wall with a single stone made of green mold. That's the door." They were already in their room when he finished prattling and Harry hadn't the chance to look at the common room. Instead he slid into the bed that Draco was not occupying and fell asleep.

The next morning was frantic in a flurry of flying clothes and fantastic fretting. He had never experience something quite like the shuffling of feet and the loud boisterous noise that filled the common room when he had entered, yet as soon as he crossed the threshold all life stopped. Every pair of eyes hardened, backs straightened and lips formed sneers of complete malcontent. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and walked him foreword onto the balcony a little more, so that the many eyes could see. Draco started: "Can everyone please gather in the common room?"

Minutes later, thirty pairs of eyes were stationed on the two first year boys, unblinking and intent. "This is a new student. He hasn't transferred neither has he had any magical experience before this school. He is a pure blood. He is kind; he is not accustomed to the ways of a Pureblood. We shall teach him. The fact that he is uneducated thus far does not leave this room. Slytherin House, I give you – Harry Potter!" With a flourish he spun on his heal, robes flaring as he waved his arm in the air and gestures gentlemanly to the raven haired boy.

The eyes hardened even more. Draco ignored them and continued with his speech, his language much more mature that it was before; his face serious like that of a Prince, Harry assumed he was. "Fear not, because he is uneducated and not knowing, we can show him what life is like on the Slytherin Side. He will not titter with Gryffindorks nor will he associate those Furry Hufflepuffs. No, he shall be in the legions of the smallest houses, us and Ravenclaw! He will be taught…" Draco drowned on, his charismatic tone of voice wavering the distrust in the group of boys and girls. Yet, Harry was distracted. A shadow in the farthest corner of the room, devoid of all light stood a lone figure.

The speech drew to a close and he was soon enveloped into a warm hug by a petite girl with a face so ugly it was cute. He would use that to describe a small dog, a pug normally, but really that is what she looked like. A small dog. Pansy Parkinson. '_ok, why the hell do I truly not notice people until it is of convenience to me. Gotta fix that, Potter.'_ She was short as well but he was the shortest of all the children in the common room. He was soon surrounded by people. Many were just staring. Evaluating him with their eyes. It made an uneasy feeling creep along his chest. The fact that the only reason he was taller than them was due to the balcony and that was not a comfort at all.

Within minutes people started chatting and giving him advice, telling him what not to do, how to act and hold himself. He was slapped in the small of his back to stand straight, suddenly the room became still. Draco whispered that he would become a great leader, a feared yet respected leader, if only he could keep his back straight. Harry snorted and walked down the steps.

They had a good hour before they needed to be at breakfast and he wanted to look around. A tall boy, a third year maybe, came up to him and held out his hand. Harry looked at it and before clamping his hand into the boys. Draco rushed over and started talking in rapid French to the boy. His voice never left inside level but there was hatred in his voice. Obviously, not all Slytherins got on together. Harry decided he needed to learn French, and walked away, back to the room he emerged from to change into his proper robes.

Draco entered the room several minutes later, Harry dressed and ready to go, sat on his bed reading the first year text book on potions. It was not interesting and he was already falling asleep, but what could be done? He missed the entire first half of school. He was far behind and, unfortunately, ignorant.

The blond leaned against the door jamb, the massive chunk of black oak shut behind him. "Sorry, I'm on your bed, I'll just…" Draco interrupted him, saying he could stay put and just continued to stare at Harry. The raven haired youth began to feel weird, scrutinized, and he hated that feeling. He began to become restless, and four minutes after Draco stopped speaking, Harry finally asked what Draco wanted.

The smirk that plastered itself on Draco's lips plainly said 'you' but Harry just wasn't that in-tune with Draco's many style smirks yet. So he read the smirk as 'your suffering' and got off the bed. "I wanted to talk a little. That's all, why so jumpy eh?"

'Your making me so nervous I'm about to have an epileptic fit' came to mind but all Harry could do was squeak. 1) He straightened his back and looked coldly at Draco. "I am not Jumpy" he tried to bark it out as if it was an order and apparently it worked. Draco stood still and just looked at the boy, an amused look on his face.

"I was right." He muttered before walking out of the door and disappearing in the Slytherin Common room.

The great hall was, for lack of a better word, great. The ceiling was just like the mornings sky and it glowed golden in the sunshine. The food around the tables looked scrumptious and, with Draco by his side, he sat down at the table that was surrounded by black robes with Slytherin green crests.

Harry couldn't eat anything heavy so he took half a bowl of oatmeal and watered it down a bit with milk. Added some brown sugar and voila. Draco tried to tell Harry that he should put some cinnamon on it too, but the boy refused. He just didn't like that stuff. 2)

The feast continued, Draco (with dignity and elegance) force fed Harry and Harry trying to run away. But all too soon they had to leave the great hall for their first class.

On the way to Potions Draco had to try and explain to Harry the schedule. He soon gave up stating that they both had the same classes so just follow him. The time table still confused Harry. It consisted to two lists. The classes and the times taken. It looked odd. He would have felt better with something a little more complicated.

Draco told Harry, after Harry had stated it would be impossible to get from the fourth floor east to the sixth floor west, that it was easy. Ten minutes passing time. Fifteen after meals. Besides, he said, there are tons of shortcuts. "In fact, from the History of Magic room there is a stairwell in the boys' bathroom that leads right to a passage that takes straight to the Muggle Studies room. Cool eh? But tell not a soul."

"Yea" exasperated, "cool" he then looked surprised "wait, how do you know about this?"

Draco leaned in then and whispered "I have friends in low places who know the secrets of those in high places"

It was, in that simple sentence that Harry realized, praying once every four days, just was not going to cut it. He leaned his head down five minutes before the end of lunch that day and recited his prayers. It was going to be a long six and a half years…very long.

--

1) Now if this were the third or fourth book Draco would have:

'Sauntered smoothly over to Harry to stand in front of him. His pale skin illuminated in the morning sunlight coming through the enchanted window. He ran his hands up Harry's arms and whispered "Do I make you nervous?" he licks Harry's jugular, like any good hunter would to its' pray "Do I make you sweat?"

Harry could barely nod before Draco's lips came crashing down on his own. He couldn't think, Draco did both of those things and more…'

Meow. Teaser for later on. LOL. Bet you're all yelling at me now!!

2) I left it off here for like two months, thinking it would be the perfect evil ending but I decided I would be nice and continue. Besides, the word count was odd (and a multiple of 7). Unlucky!!

Another thing you will have to forgive me with – my tense changes. I do it all the time and I just can't stop. once again, beta'ed by assenav. or vanessa, or anessavanilla, whatever she calls herself, she is pure LOVE


	7. Intrld2: Over and Away

**_Over and away_**

An explosion takes my breath away  
An explosion makes me cry  
An explosion takes my heart away  
An explosion starts the crime

A flame takes my breath away  
A flame makes cry  
The liquid metal heats again  
Yet I don't manage to die

The ocean tears my heart away  
Ripping it in two  
It takes my love and home from me  
I hope it isn't true

The current keeps on rising  
And I look beyond the world

In the water somewhere  
I know my love's returned  
He stares at me unseeing  
And I know I feel his pain  
As he's no longer with me  
They say my heart is strained

But I will keep on living  
And I watch the world freeze colder  
For I am ever living  
And the love is never over

(AN: i just noticed that for like the first four chapters, i spelled Slytherin wrong. how sad is that?spelling slytherin wrong when it is right in my face all day long. i'll fix that i swear.)


	8. Bk1: Prayers

Title: Cause and Effect

Book One: Crimson Stone of a Slytherin Prince

Chapter 5: Prayers

Rated: PG-13

WARNING: Religious themes from here on out. A lot of religious themes. Rating may migrate up to Pg-16 during the end of this or the next book due to violence, nicotine, alcohol use and blood. [Yes for Christ sake stay away from the fucking bloody dog!!!!!!!!!! I do not own 'All Power to Slaves' I am borrowing that from C.K.Y. for a little while. I can not write Dumbledore. And I'm not very happy with this chapter. "All Power to Slaves" will be explained….way later and I think the next few chapters are just filler until I can get what I want. And I've decided that at the right time I'm going to wind up switching the POV to first person, I'm becoming crap at third person.

**THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT YET BEEN EDITED!!!!!!**

January the Fourth, Two thousand and Six [Cont.

The first period of the day was potions, with the Gryffindors. On Monday morning. He decided he could deal with this…A little at a time.

The pair walked down the main dungeons hallway before dodging quickly through a short cut. They reached the front door in three minutes time, leaving six minutes until the warning bell. The rest of the Slytherin First years made it two to three minutes later.

Snape opened the doors, top button on his collared robes undone and black hair pulled into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. Goatee slightly miffed. If you could annoy a goatee, only one in the entire world, it would indeed be Snapes, Harry concluded. He also pondered on why the word wanted to make him chuckle. Goatee…he snickered as he sat down in the front of the class next to Draco. He sat next to the isle and was thoroughly surprised when Severus hopped onto his desk and asked the Slytherins how they were.

A chorus of 'fine' 'ok' 'relived' 'pissed' 'grateful' and 'not hungry any more, praise Circe' rang out and Severus let out what could have been a chuckle. For five minutes and 34 seconds the class relaxed and chatted. Posture shot to hell and language out the window. Well, there were only five of them in the room but that was fine. Vincent and Gregory were by the door

At exactly 20 seconds to the warning bell they both said in unison 'Gryffindork' and left with Millicent, they had a free period, being in second year. Pansy and Blaise took their seats behind Draco and Harry. She cursed under her breath at a young bushy haired girl with too large front teeth and a large book bag. The girl took her place across from Harry. She intrigued him. She was a first year Gryffindor? The hat had not mentioned her. He leaned close to Draco and shot a questioning glance. It suddenly hit Harry. There were four of them in first year Slytherin including the only girl -Pansy. All the other houses had ten…

"First year Gryffindork. No friends. Name Hermione Granger. Parents are dentists. Ironic yea?" Harry nodded "Very, very clever, I'll give her that, but she is pompous. She knows she is smart. Flaunts it. 's why no one likes her much. Almost got bludgeoned by a troll at Halloween. The Weasley twins saved her with their tricks. You would like those two. The Slytherins get on well with the twins and Bill Weasley. Though we are not supposed to. They are blood traitors but the New Age Snakes are too. They look after her when she gets harassed by the weasel. Ron. The youngest boy. She's good for what not to do when because of who will be watching and what could go wrong. I wanna approach her, but not till I have the Throne from the kid who shook your hand this morning. Nott. Old Age. Bad lot he is in."

More Gryffindors started to trickle in and Draco continued to comment on them. "Nervous Neville Longbottom. Son of two very good Aurors. No one knows why he's so nervous and jumpy, though I think my aunt has something to do with it. Won't tell me anything though. Longbottom is New Age. His grandma is Old Age. His parents were New Age. They are in St. Mungo's now. Hospital. Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies.

"Ron Weasley. New Age father and mother. New Age thinking with Old Age grudges. Retarded but brilliant strategist. No one in the entire school can beat him at chess. And even if you put all of your potential into you never will. Its not that he is smart, it's that he can think fast. Even with the Three second rule on the chess game he can beat all.

"Seamus Finnegan. Irish both parents. Half blood. Witch Mother. Funny guy. Best producer of illegal liquor and smokes in the whole school. New Age and friends with almost all the little rule breakers and braincases in the school. No matter what anyone says class of 2012 is going to have the most criminals and war masterminds in the history of the school.

"Dean Thomas. African Italian. Pure blood. Father come straight from Nigeria before the first Voldie-war to help the ministry with military personnel and his mother was on vacation when they met randomly. They got married the next day and had him ten months later.

"Lavender Brown thinks she's so pretty, but when she doesn't have makeup on she looks worse than Granger. Tries to get to know Trelawney – the Divinations teacher. She wants to be a seer. But she's slow as hell. She is known for being an informant for Finnegan. They work well together but Finnegan and Thomas are gay. I have a bet going they get with each other before the end of fourth year. They don't even know they're gay yet. Real tragedy when Finnegan finds out. Way Roman Catholic that one. But he'll come around. He's real open minded.

"The Patel twins. Padma and Pavarti. Lack of time those two. The one thinks we should all worship the ground she walks on and the other is convinced that she is a seer and can crush Brown into the ground. She may have what it takes but really that is in the family history and those too are closer in blood relations to the fist true seers than anyone else in the world. You follow?"

Harry nodded dumbly. '_The hell is New Age and Old Age?' _It was a lot to take in and the first bell rang just as Snape swept in from the door. '_Ok, must pay more attention!!!!' _His voice again made all sound and movement stop. Every one paid rapt attention to Snape. But Harry noticed that on the other side of the room, the side where all the Gryffindors sat, the reason they were paying attention was from fear. The Slytherins respect. Utter and total rapt attention from respect.

Instead of listening, Harry found himself absorbing the information. He was snapped out of his daze when the word 'NOW' was yelled toward the left side of the room. "Stay here" Draco told him before he went to get the supplies from the supply cabinet.

Snape moved over to Harry and looked down at him. Harry stood up so the height difference wouldn't be as obvious. "You have a lot to catch up on, Potter. Just keep up with Malfoy for today and tomorrow have him tutor you." He turned away with a snap and stalked to where the Granger girl and the Weasley were setting up their cauldron. Harry tuned him out. He didn't need the pessimistic presence to derail his concentration.

"What did Snape want?" Draco asked, startling Harry out of his thoughts. "Nothing important. You just have to tutor me, since I'm new and all." The blond boy just nodded and told Harry to cut the wormwood.

They had no issues until there was about five minutes left in the period when Weasley caught Harry putting a sample of the potion onto Snapes counter. "Yo, new boy." Harry turned around "What's your name? You can not be eleven yet."

Harry wanted to say 'My name isn't any concern of yours, just know that you are rude and I do not find your company stimulating, so if you would please remove your self from my personal space I will not strike you down' however, he settled for just "Zaxir" and walked back to the table. Harry became irritated when the red head followed. "Hey I was talking to you."

"And I don't want to talk to you" Harry almost snapped. _Lord, save me. _

"Now see here, you are being rude, stupid Slytherin scum."

"I find scum to be revolting don't you? But you wouldn't know, seeing as how you're dressed in it." _Lord, forgive me for that I apologize._

"Why you-"

"Is there a problem, Mr. Weasley?" Snape suddenly appeared behind the angered boy. Glaring and emitting a foreboding aura. His mouth pulled into a thin tight line of annoyance "Well, Mr. Weasley. I am waiting for an answer." Ron just shook his head and walked away. Snape discreetly winked at Harry before stalking away, robes billowing in a non-existent wind.

----------------------------------------------

Classes took that same speed during the day until it was finally lunch time. Draco giving him the gossip he needed about kids in their year while discretely handing him notes. Scrolls and scrolls of notes. A never ending stream of forever never ending notes.

Harry would be dreaming of notes that night, he was positive. Teachers and people were pleasant but he couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy. At lunch time, when he looked up into the DADA teachers' eyes his scar was suddenly set ablaze with unidentifiable pain. Taking notice of the other students in Slytherin he decided to show no outward signs of his unease. But Draco noticed he first wince and threw him a discrete worried glance. Leaning over Harry whispered "My Scar" and went back to his mashed potatoes and corned beef hash.

Snape, being the true all Seeing Eye of the school also saw this and sent out a letter. All first and seconds year Slytherins were to meet him at seven that night to 'discuss' the new student. He smirked.

Down the way, light blue eyes sparkled. Oh, he knew who the new student truly was. And McGonagall was going get a talking to. He smiled and winked at the younger woman. Suddenly she knew she was in trouble and turned a worried glace to Harry, trying to send a mental message, warning him of the danger he would face if he gave his trust to the old fool.

--------------------------------------------

Afternoon classes passed by in a rushed blur complete with notes and new spells. Draco and Harry's teachers were impressed with his quick uptake and instant understanding. Rapidly he was becoming the class favorite with his excellent manners and correct answers. Draco was enjoying a good laughing fit after their third afternoon hour, right before free time, when Harry trounced Granger in the practical. She was near tears. Harry wanted to apologize, but when she came up to him and told him to step back. She told him he was in over his head. She told him, a nothing nobody in a nothing nobody house could achieve nothing and could only grow up to be a nobody. Harry wondered when eleven year olds grew such sharp tongues.

He ignored her, and as he turned away she grabbed his shoulder. With a flinch only Draco saw he whipped around and stared at her. Green eyes ablaze with muted fury and teeth bore like a cheetah to its prey. "Dirty blood should know; washing its hands does nothing for the dirt always present. Get your hand off of me and face the facts. You are dirt in a world of cobbles stones. Unwanted and the cause of mud on the Royals shoes." Too shocked to do anything, she just stood there while he peeled her hand off his shoulder with his thumb and fore finger, turned slowly on his heel and walked away. Draco jogging to catch up. _Dear Lord. _Harry pleaded. _I did not mean as I say. Places of worship are nowhere to be found and confession is not in reach. Please forgive my sharp tongue. I am truly sorry for what I said to her and realized that I may have said something truly painful. I wish my apology to her in the future will please her and go over well. I ask your forgiveness first, Oh Merciful Lord, and I plead to you as only a mere human could. Amen._

When they were alone the other Slytherins just stared at Harry. None of the fist years had, since the begging of the year, insinuated at Grangers bloodline. But Harry didn't know she was a muggle born. No one had told him. Instead of staying in shocked silence they jumped on him and congratulated him. Slapped him on the back and shouted burn. He just kept walking. A smile on his face but he didn't want the victory to go to his head. They neared the common room. "I need that tour" he said before he muttered the password and walked in, flopped on an arm chair and sighed. His backpack on the floor, his feet on the arm and his hand loosening his tie. "I hate school" he said to no one in particular and the other first years brought over two couches two arm chairs and a love seat to the corner Harry had chosen.

"I always liked school" Draco volunteered "the knowledge you know" Vincent nodded.

"No it's not the classes or the homework. I always loved that. I love knowing things. I hate not knowing things. And unlike granger it doesn't bother me that I don't know things. There will always be something I don't know. It's terrible but that's life. No, it's the people. I hate the people. The know-it-alls, the jocks the popular people. The geeks who are to geeky to take in the outsiders and the one that the popular kids always pick on is the one that no one wants to be friends with. And here, even though I know we, us, the first year Slytherins, are going to be great friends even if our parents are only associates, we are the outsiders. No one wants to be our friends but the Ravenclaws are gonna at least try to lessen the animosity. But later on in years, when the Gryffindors learn to hate us more and as the Hufflepuffs let their feelings get in the way, we will be alone. And I hate it. Because, even if I went to Muggle School, it would all be the same. 'Cept I would be alone. It's almost funny. That is the most I have spoken since I got on that train. I hate school. Makes me talk" the last part he said to himself.

That got the Slytherins on a roll. Talking with each other and weighting the ups and downs of school. Harry joined the conversation after a while, telling them the differences between the way this school was run and the way muggle schools were run. Soon a chime was heard throughout the room and Draco announced dinner.

As they walked out they were debriefing Harry on dinner etiquette. They were permitted to slouch at breakfast and lunch, but not at dinner. Why, Severus said so. "Always listen to your Severus" Harry muttered, they asked him what that was about and he said he would explain later.

Vincent started again "sit straight at dinner. Use the Forks from the inside out. Never use a steak knife for anything other than steak. Use the butter knife for butter and use the knife with the blue handle for everything else. Never use a spoon for anything other than soup, dips and breakfast. Forks for everything else. Only Slytherin table is served in courses. We will walk you through this later. The other tables don't notice because Slytherin table, in stead of five feet in-between us and the nearest table there is 8 feet. Why? I don't know. Severus said so. It started in his second year. Since then he hasn't allowed it any differently. Bumbles – sorry, Dumbledore – has been trying to change that, but he was never at dinner during three of Severus' years he was in the middle of transferring the memories. He hadn't done that before because of Grindewald. He needed to view all – or most of - the memories of the castle, he did that at dinner with the previous head master from Severus second year until his fourth. He was never notified of the change. Anyway. Dinner, absolutely no one can sit at another table, but others can sit at Slyth's table. This started in Severus' Seventh year when he and a few of his house mates started, or continued, dating girls, and boys, from other houses."

Greg picked up were he left off with a snicker. "Gryffindor is open season during meals. Meaning we can bait them, but they are not supposed to bait us. If they do, we can retaliate without worrying about detention. However, no spells above third year level. Then we can get detention. If we bait the Gryffindors and they retaliate, they get detention. It's a deal between McGonagall and Severus. Don't know when they made that deal but they did."

Millicent continued. "Never, ever open up a package at the table unless it's from one of us, Severus or your folks. But since your folks are dead then don't worry about it. If you need to smile or hide a facial feature, use the Daily Profit. That's the main wizarding news paper. Always keep your face as emotionless as possible during meals. If you can't use the profit. And if it really becomes an issue you'll have to forfeit viewing rights. Viewing rights is the right to observe the rest of the school. You Draco, Blaise and Pansy have those rights. Vin and Greg can't hold a straight face for crap. And I'm not good with remembering details."

"Your name is on the roster now as 'Zaxir Wyvryn'" Pansy continued "if you ever need makeup for your scar, just give me or Millie a holler and we will get you some. You're on your own third year or after though because then we can go to Hogsmeade and you can get some yourself. Keep a low profile. Please. Nothing good will come of you being sorted into Slytherin. The Wizarding world is still in stitches. You were supposed to be sorted on September first. You were not. There is loads of speculation. You'll read about yourself a lot, unfortunately. But we all have gotten used to it. Is there anything else?"

"Nope" Said Draco just as the neared the large double doors. "Anything else he needs, he'll learn as he goes, your good at that, eh Zax?"

"A Master" Harry replied with a smirk as Greg and Vince threw open the doors in unison.

-----------------------------

Dinner was almost over when Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands, order silence, which he received in less than two seconds. "Today Slytherin House celebrates with awed silence, as is expected." He said. The first year Slytherins groaned lowly as the rest of the house tensed. They knew what was coming. _Why the hell can't he keep is trap shut? _Harry wondered. _Damn Fool! _"They have received a new student, as you can see. A few of you have exchanged words with him. He goes by Zaxir Wyvryn. He says he is a pure blooded Wizard. He claims to be new blood. New money. This is hardly true.

"The glorious and honorable snakes have taken to their best quality. They have taken care of their new charge. They have taught him. They have been generous to him. They have helped him hide. He is not new money. His line is older than the Glorious Malfoy line. Older than the Sly Zambini line. Older than the Royal Prince and Snape lines, Carried on by Our own Severus Snape and his heir." Snape choked on his spit. Only Harry noticed "He is not new money. He is not new blood. He is a half blood. He is Harry Potter." With that he sat down. If looks could kill every person at Slytherin table, all the ghosts, McGonagall and Snape would have him burst into flame and roast for hours on end.

The hall erupted into a blast of chatter as 223 pairs of eyes searched the Slytherin Table. 446 eyes tried to find Harry Potter. But none saw this, as Snape had put a Charm on Harry. Only the Slytherins could see Harry. And Harry was glad. Severus was getting a hug after dinner.

The Head boy, A Slytherin, stood and the hall fell silent. "Due to the headmaster being so gracious as to point out one of our own, as we knew he would, he decided to eat in the common room today. He shall be at breakfast tomorrow and any badgering toward him, questions or otherwise will be met with harsh words and/or hostility. I will deal appropriate punishments as will the teachers however we, Slytherin house, will not be held responsible for any unfortunate incidents. Thank you." He sat down and the hall went back to dinner. Halting its search for the moment, however talk was only of the Potter boy. And his lies.

Harry mouthed the words 'thank you' to Damian and continued to send him as well as Snape very grateful glances during the entire meal. Finally fed up Damian leaned over to make it seam like he was talking to Draco "Zax, its ok. You're welcome. Besides, it's my job to protect the lot of you." He smiled and when back to dinner. "Yea. I got kicked off of Viewing rights on the first day in my first year" he said to the first years "I'm worse than these two with my face" he giggled a little and went back into his own world.

Dinner ended and Damian stood next to Harry. "I'm your guide." He said, again looking like he was talking to Greg. "I'll meet you in the common room ten minutes after we get in. put on something warm. "

---------------------------

The next morning went without a hitch. Harry's sudden appearance in Slytherin was published by the evening addition of the profit and in the morning he received many, many letters. He did not open a single one, however the rest of the first years did during second period potions and private study with Snape and had a great laugh at all of the congratulations and disappointments he received. Draco fell off of his chair when he read a marriage proposal. Even Severus had to chuckle at that one. Harry was not amused but took it in stride realizing that he just couldn't run away.

Still feeling a bit out of it from the tour the previous night and the fan/hate mail he spent the rest of the day as Draco's perpetual shadow.

He never realized he would be doing that a lot.

------------------------------

Three weeks went by and Harry turned into the only Slytherin ever to be able to pass the test after three days of guidance, Next to Severus, who only needed four. He stayed at the very top of the list for grades and granger slowly went to a jaw dropping third. Draco in second. The two Slytherins were the favorite students of the school and their year. They wormed their way into Severus heart as well and soon, they were rising up in the ranks in Slytherin house. They always got to Potions early so they sit on the desk tops and talk, locking the door so the others could only come in one minute to the beginning of the period.

In three weeks Draco and Harry became the Princes of Slytherin house under Nott who unrelenting named himself the king. But there were revolts from some fourth years, the third years, two second years and the first years. They didn't want Nott anymore. A silly fourth year to take the others under his wings? They wanted the tall handsome and angelic Draco Malfoy and the petite cute and demonic Harry Potter. They wanted those two, who were inseparable and who were charismatic. They wanted those whose slogan was 'All Power to Slaves'. They only accepted Nott because he held many good threats but Harry and Draco held promises. They also held cell phones but that was just cool so it was beyond the point.

Within three weeks Harry got used to all the attention, whispers and animosity. Gryffindor house took very well to him. Even Granger started to come around to his charm. Ron Weasley however, was being a complete prick, just as the Sorting hat had told him.

He had been called up to the Headmasters office several times, but he managed to always have a prior arrangement with the other first years and Severus. That night, the night Bumbles announced his arrival, the meeting with Severus was actually about him. He told the First years to be weary of Albus. To not trust him, however good his intentions are.

And every day at lunch, looking into Quarrels eyes, caused him pain. He decided to talk to Severus about that, but always forgot until the next day. He continued to wear makeup, just because in a large crowd no one could spot him easy. It was fun when people would ask him who he was. He prided himself as a master of disappearance. Severus had taught him the charm that made him invisible to all but teachers and Slytherins and he used it often, when the world annoyed him most.

Severus had also charmed Harry and Draco's cell phones, they didn't need them at the moment but Harry had a feeling that they would need that soon. Also, Draco told him they would still work with the charm outside of school. They never need charge them and they never needed to worry about no signals.

It was the fourth week in January when he and Severus finally had alone time on a cold Saturday afternoon. "Hello Severus" his cheery voice called. "In here." Answered a gruff voice from the private potion stores "Just make your self at home. Preferably on the couch." Harry picked the lounge chair, and Severus chuckled when he walked him. Harry hated couches and love seats. He threw his legs over one arm of the chair and rested his shoulder blades on the other. Harry was the only person he knew small enough who could do that. It was Harry's favorite position.

"How have you been, seriously? With getting along and rising up. I've noticed. And Draco has been informative. Not of your personal stuff, but of everything else. The headmaster is the only person who doesn't praise the ground you walk on, and I think it's because you haven't charmed him yet."

"I've been…Okay. People are tiring and I feel like an ambassador."

"Why is that?"

"I know so many people and I talk to so many people. I feel like I'm treading on thin ice most of the time and the rest I'm skating figure 8's. You catch my drift?"

"Yes. I grew up and my house is still in a Muggle town. I am well versed in their peculiar sayings."

"I feel like I'm trying to make peace contracts, and in a way I am, but the opposing parties won't even go near each other. I've been told I'm the first person since my mother to be able to do this, and even she only managed to succeed in her seventh year. It all fell to hell after that though. I hope I can be like her."

"You will be. But that isn't what I wanted to talk about. I love that you are opening up but I need to know. Your scar. Yes I noticed. I'm not blind. You cover your pain well. Most of Slytherin can't see but I know what to look for. You are just like your mother with that. What causes the pain?"

"Looking into his eyes. Quirrell's eyes. It hurts. Like, a lot."

"I have a theory about this. I do not trust him. You should stay away from, him as much as humanly possible. He has been seeking you out. Looking in the halls. Going in the third floor corridor on the right side a lot. I'll tell you whats there. Hagrid's Dog. Fluffy."

"Sounds like a cute dog."

"It's a Cerberus."

"Oh crap."

"Yes, 'oh crap' is correct. Do not go near that dog. Do not enter the vicinity. Do not go there. Do not follow him inside there; do not go in after him. Do not. Do not. Do not. You can follow him; I know you have been; relentless insomniac. Just like your father. Just stay away from the bloody dog. But beyond that, do you need any help with the notes you have gotten from Draco. Any French you need help in. You are excelling as well as Draco; they want you two to enter into year three French next year." And with that they chatted about trivial things. Never bringing up the dog.

-----------------------------------------

It hadn't taken Harry and Draco long to find out what 'Turban Head' was doing. However. What he was doing after he went into see the 'bloody dog' they had no idea. They decided to leave it be for a little while and see if they could drill Severus on what he was doing. Drill meaning ask him straight out because he was too smart to answer vague questions with straight answers.

They got none. He was furious that they were sniffing around but proud that neither of them or the other first years had ever gotten caught in their after hours extravaganzas. They even told Severus that he was amusing when bored. Severus just laughed and walked away saying something about brats.

Later that day, Severus found himself in a staff meeting when Dumbledore called on Harry. Unable to prolong the in inevitable any further, Severus gave in on stalling the boy and told him to run along. As Harry walked away the staff meeting was cancelled. Minerva met him out side her classroom and took Harry to a seventh floor corridor Harry had never seen before. They reached the end of it where a large stone gargoyle rested. "Gobstoppers" Minerva called and what happened next shouldn't have surprised Harry. The gargoyle shuddered and a bit stone flew from its no longer immobile claws. He looked at Harry and then to Minerva. He walked forward, sharp stone claws clinking on the floor and tails whipping about. It sniffed Harry, walked back to its perch and jumped out of the doorway, revealing a spiral staircase.

"Showoff" Minerva whispered. "He only does that to first timers. But he sniffed you. You'll be getting the first time you visit the headmaster every year. It does it to me to annoy me. Knows I hate it. Gargoyle dancing. Pouf" she muttered the last few sentences under her breath as she lead the way up the stairs and to a door that had 'warning! Danger and candy inside' practically written over it. Harry chuckled.

She knocked on the door and Albus called for them to enter. _The door was right._ _Danger _and_ candy everywhere. Why me? _"Please have a seat my boy. Tea? Lemon Drop? Wonderful things lemon drops. Sour and sweet, ne?"

"Eh, no thank you. Professor, why did you call me here?"

"Hmm. Your loss really" He smiled "I was just wondering how you were settling in." Harry noticed he was avoiding the subject of Harry's late arrival.

"I am settling fine sir. Draco has helped me with the schedule and my friends are always around for study sessions. Professor Snape is a wonderful teacher and has been allowing us extra potions study time after dinner on most days. Is their anything else sir? I have a large exam tomorrow." He knew he was rushing but Dumbledores eyes gave him the creeps.

"No, no my boy, do keep up in your studies. You are dismissed. Have a good night Harry, my boy." Harry practically ran out of the office but he did sprint to Snapes private quarters where Draco was already waiting for him. No words were exchanged as Harry flopped down on 'Harry's' chair. _Lord, please release me from the headmasters' observation and mentoring. Please release me from the twinkle in his all seeing eye and allow me with a life of faith and love and mentoring with only Severus and Minerva. Lord, please hear my prayers. Amen._

He tilted his head back and sighed. He would need to liven up his life. Otherwise it would be a very, very long six and half years.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, how are you Harry? Are you hurt?" came Pansy's worried squeal as he entered the common room a little over an hour later, Draco rushing right behind him. Briskly sauntering over to their corner he flopped down in his special chair and told them what he could of what happened in Dumbledores office, and then changed the subject. They went along with it. The night was pleasant from then on but he still couldn't help but feel Dumbledore needed to be taken out of the picture.

He decided that would happen soon enough, but until then, they would suffer and continue to talk about the nearing Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.


	9. Bk1: Widower in the Highest

**Title: **Cause and Effect

**Book One:** Crimson Stone of a Slytherin Prince

**Chapter 6: **Widower in the Highest. (SAD: Single Awareness Day)

Rated: PG-13

WARNING: Rating may migrate up to Pg-16 during the end of this or the next book due to violence, nicotine, alcohol use and blood. [BEWAREY: Hinted! Incest!]

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT YET BEEN EDITED!!!**

_February fourteenth two thousand and six_

Valentines Day brought on a shift and a divide in Slytherin house. It was a small shift and not much to it but there were two sanctions, and the school feared what the rift would cause. Along with Harry and his friends stood several people who, even though it was a fun and pointless holiday, believed it should be called 'Single Awareness Day' while those is Slytherin who were dating (each other) disagreed. All around the school, starting at midnight, any single person in the school would have 'SAD' in large red letters on their back, underneath it read what the letters meant while the students dating had little wings attached to them and randomly found themselves floating above the ground while still walking, unaware. What surprised the most people was that Severus had wings and 'SAD' on his back. With a single look to the silent great hall at breakfast he muttered 'Widower' and retired to Slytherin common room, only spending time with Harry and The First Years (as Greg, Vincent and Millie were demoted to) in their corner.

------------------

Before breakfast, in the common room Draco wondered out loud why he and the rest of the first years had the letters on their backs, no matter what they wore. Harry smirked. "You did it didn't you?!?!" he screamed laughing. "No" Harry replied shaking his head slowly. "But I know who did. I just met them yesterday. Nice couple kids those two. I like them." He continued smirking and walked out the door, 'SAD' swaying with his loose outer robe.

Walking into the common room Harry saw chaos and loved it. A more sadistic smirk found its way onto his flawless childlike features and as he entered the 'battle field' it soon turned into a full out smile. Sinking into his special chair he was delighted at the many small arguments going on in near vicinity. He leaned back and drank in the animosity. It was his idea, and he was proud of it. Running into his 'informants' yesterday after ditching Draco for some alone time he told them of his issue with the tiff Slytherin was going through. Together the three figured out an adequate revenge for the headache inducers. And they got the play a prank on the school as well. "It's a win-win situation, my friend" the two informants had said together.

"Draco was right"

"What are you muttering about? What was I right about?"

"Who I would get along with. That's all."

"Oh so the Matching Pair helped you out with this did they?"

"If that is what you call the Weasley twins then yes, yes they did. It was my idea. Revenge. Slytherin house has been giving me a headache lately. And with Turban Head I'm a bit irritated."

"Oh, oui. But you know, you can't do much 'bout les idiots. Affirmatif?"

"Oui. Draco, quelle temps fait t-il?"

"Five minutes to 7. Almost breakfast."

"Thank God it's Friday" Harry muttered with a bowed head and a sign of the cross. He jumped up and quickly walked to the door. He spotted the others and whistled. As Draco and Harry were walking to the great hall the others tried to catch up. For such a short person, they would say, he sure can walk fast.

In reality, he was just trying to get his robes to billow. _Must not be tall enough. _

-----------------

"God, don't tell my father."

"What about Draco?" the look on his face worried pansy

"Me, us, the friendship type comrade thing. The – uh - being nice and all the uh…"

"Draco, Sweetheart, spit it out, and not your food." Millicent chuckled. Harry smiled as the did the other boys and Pansy. Draco scowled.

"Me being nice and all friendly with the Wesley twins. And did you notice? They have wings but won't tell anyone who they are with. What do you think?"

"Don't change the subject, why would you dad be angry? And personally I think they are together." He cut another piece of pancake while the others stared.

"No way! Really?" – Draco

"That would be adorable if they weren't related, but that is so wrong" – Pansy and Millicent said in basically the same words.

"That's gross" – Vincent whispered turning around to face the Gryffindor table

"Disgusting" grunted Greg, the scowl on his face apparent.

Blaise said nothing and looked at Harry. In that moment they had a rare bit of understanding. _It is against the Lords words and acceptances. But if the Lord does not accept them, who ever will? _ "Whatever makes them happy" They said at the same time _besides. Does the Bible not preach happiness? Or am I going against the word of God in this. _

"Harry!" _Pansy, you shouldn't yell. You will break many peoples ability to hear properly. _"How can you say that? They are blood related! If they were brother and sister and procreated their offspring could and probably would look worse than a conjoined twin Incubus or Succubus! They would be deformed or have other abnormalities that would surly be just devastating! They are brother and brother! They do not understand what they are feeling! They think they love each other like that but they do not!"

"Pansy. Even though the Lord does not accept them, it does not mean that they are any different than a pair of soul mates. It is only unfortunate that their mate shares the body of their brother. The Bible disciplines Sodomy. The Lord will smite the Sodomites. The Lord will smite the Incestuous. But the Lord has decreed he is forgiving, merciful and will not smite the joyful and faithful. Pansy. It is wrong to you, Millie, Greg, Vince and many, many others but they are happy and they hold true to the faith they believe in, besides. I never said it was true. I do believe that Fred is with Katie and George is with Lee Jordon." He pointed and every one turned their head, except Blaise.

"Impressive speech Zax. You believe in God. All this time your bowed head has been in prayer and not embarrassment. All this time we never noticed. I don't think any of them truly notice you were talking about The One God and not the pagan Gods and Goddesses. Draco noticed though. Bewarey." Harry nodded and returned to his food. The others gossiped about the Weasley twins. They never noticed that neither Lee nor Katie had wings.

-----------------------

Fifteen minutes until the end of breakfast Professor Severus Snape walked into the great hall via the front entrance. Silence filled from the back to the front as everyone saw his wings and his 'SAD'. Fred and George Weasley stood up in confusion. Severus heard and saw the silence. Looking at Minerva's 'SAD' and Breen's wings he quickly understood why people were staring. The hall was still silent as he quietly had he tea and very quietly whispered to Minerva. Quickly he stood up. He just couldn't stand the silence and staring any more.

He didn't snap, or yell or growl. He didn't smirk or glare or scowl. With no emotion and no facial expression he uttered a terse 'Widower' he choked a little 'twelve years this Halloween' and swept, faster than needed, out of the hall, once again through the front entrance.

Albus quickly jogged to the teachers' entrance and found it locked. He tried to spell it open but nothing would make it budge. Albus too had a 'SAD' on the back of he flamboyant and multi coloured robes.

Harry looked to the Twins. They actually looked a little unsettled. They regretted this prank, because of Snape.

That morning the school was privy to a very sensitive subject for Snape. Every one swore under their breath that they would never bring it up ever again. Harry even heard one person being explained why this was such a tragedy.

'The term widower' she said 'is only used when a wizarding couple bond in mentality, heart, body and soul. It not a term taken lightly. Most wizards whose bond mate dies will die soon after. A week, a month. The longest a bond mate has ever lasted as a widow or widower is 17 months. A bond mate is like being the same body, person, and soul, split in two. They breathe at the same time, they share the same heart rate. The same blood pressure. If one mate is lacking in one field of magic the other excels. They are true pure soul mates. In the purest form of soul mate. It's really rare. It happens naturally. During the courting ritual. If any one reports this to the Profit or any other newspaper with out Snapes' written consent, they could go to jail. And if the reporter writes a story with out the consent, they will get life in prison.'

A little blond girl nodded. And looked up at her older sister. 'Is it an honour?' she asked in a little voice. 'No' said the big sister 'it is more than that' the little 11 year old nodded. And Harry closed his eyes. He knew it wasn't as rare as the girl made it seem. If he looked strait across from him right now, he could see soul mates. Two or three at each table. But it _was_ rare. Because they would never know who their soul mates was, unless it was by accident. He was glad the twins' found theirs so soon. He doubted he even had one.

-----------

They entered the common room at a rush. They wanted to discuss why the headmaster had suddenly cancelled classes. They thought it was due to Snape. And while other students were outside they wanted to be in their corner, happy to just be together on Single Awareness Day.

Almost near their corner they saw Snape floating a little above the couch he was laying on. 'He's thinking of his wife.' Harry said to them before the continued on 'That's how the wings work. If they think or dream about the person their wings represent they will hover'

They walked over and sat down. "Severus" Harry said and he slowly came back down to the couch before speaking up. He never realized he was talking.

"She was an angel in disguise, I swear it. Her impossible long and smooth hair made everyone wild after her. Her figure didn't even matter to me. She was in Gryffindor and I didn't care. We met in a park. She said she was a muggle born, but we found out later she was just from a line of squibs. The moment I saw her. She said it too. The moment she saw me. It made my heart melt. We were in the same boat crossing the lake. I had a bandage on my nose. My father had broken it again. And she asked if I was ok, again. I told her I would be and turned away. She put her hand on my shoulder and asked me for my name. I wanted to lie. But I didn't. I remember I wanted to say Severus Prince but I didn't. Severus Snape. I always used to hate my name. I still do. Snape. It sounds so wrong with what my mother named me. But she liked it. I guess I liked it after that. She told me her name. I don't think I will ever be able to repeat it. The name of the angels…" his eyes were moist but he wouldn't cry, Harry knew this. So he sat there and listened as his teacher began to ramble. It was a good hour before he snapped out of it. And sat up. He seemed to not even realize he was talking about his dead wife. He hadn't made any sense. Said they met on their boat, but they had met in a park. It made Harry smile a little. He was still so in love.

They began chatting about classes and homework. Essays and how much they hate them. They laughed while Severus sat there with a sad smile on his face and his wings slowly beating. They explained a lot of pure blood things to Harry and explained to him arranged marriages and family hierarchy and Slytherin house hierarchy.

"How does this whole 'Harry and Draco are princes' thing work. I don't understand." Is how the conversation started. The last one had died and Harry still had so many more questions. He decided to start writing them all down so he could remember them all

"Well it really is who has the most charisma and who people like the most. Who has the sharpest tongue for when we are attacked by the other houses and who gets a long with who best. It was really assumed before we even came here I would be a prince and the rest of the first years this year would be my generals and advisers and stuff. It's all about whom my father is and his placement beside the Dark Lord –"

"Do not use his name in vein."

"Zaxir, what?"

"Sorry, immediate reaction. I know who you are talking about now but at the moment you had called the Lord dark, or unholy. You had used his name in vein before my mind could process. I'm sorry please continue."

"Ok then. It's all about whom my father is and his placement in the First War beside The Dark Lord. And all of the first years are children of the inner circle. I really shouldn't be telling the Savior of the Wizarding world this but we are all New Age" Draco finally saw Harrys confused and dazed look "I'll explain that later. So really, because there are two princes we have already basically pushed Nott, Theo's older brother, off the throne; looks like we will be taking it earlier that expected."

He pointed to Theodore Nott who was off in a corner. They had met on the train but Theo and the others hadn't gotten on very well. He was coming around to Harry and Draco and was starting to hang out with them more but the Second year still had an attitude problem Harry was trying to fix

"It just means that if we say something that should pertain to the whole of Slytherin House, they have to or should really consider doing it. And it means that even if they hate us, the odds of them being with us in time of, like, crisis are very high. Don't worry. You can be the Shadow Prince. A person who works behind the scenes. Most people call them the High General – Blaise in our case – but you have been deemed prince. So basically starting next year when we have five years worth of Slytherins behind us it will be us as Princes – someone will give us stranger titles. Nott is The No Escape Prince. It's a play on his name – Tie some one with a Nott, get it? Yea not that funny. But also if you ever get into a fight with him. Like fist fight, no one walks away with out at least one broken bone. However, you might be able to take him down.

"Anyway. We're the princes. Blaise the High General, Mille or Pansy the Advisor, Mille or Pansy the Bishop. Bishop is just like the Advisors Body Guard or Helping to turn over the non-supporting Slytherins to the New Prince – err – Princes. And then Greg and Vince as Body Guards. It's really pointless when you think about it, but it keeps things in order, otherwise Slytherins would be all over themselves to make people listen to them.

"And what did you call yourself Harry? An Ambassador. That's a good thing for you." The others had practically fallen asleep.

"Are you done rambling?" Vincent asked with a bit of a sneer

"He asked a question!!!" Draco stood up and said more loudly than needed.

"Draco if they don't want to listen they don't have too. Now tell me about New Age and Old Age, you use it all the time?" Harry was playing devils advocate again, but no one would stop him. They just sat there while Draco continued to talk. Millicent with a book and Pansy painting her nails. Vince and Greg were practicing their 'I have no emotions' face while Blaise judged. They weren't doing so well. And Severus helped Harry in his crash course of Wizarding Politics.

"Alright basically, New Age is someone who doesn't believe in the purity of Blood to the point of war and grudges. Pure bloods are superior. We have more power and actually half bloods and mudbloods –"

"Draco Malfoy!"

"Sorry. Muggle borns have mental or physical defects. Sometime not noticeable but sometimes they are. Granger was lucky, she just has large teeth. That's one of the lesser ones. A few years a go a muggle born had to be institutionalized and then be killed because of a mental thing. No one was given too much information but it was all over the profit. The family was told it was due to complications at birth that the child had water in the brain. It wasn't true. It was a type of magical leakage. Granger has it too. If she doesn't use her magic every so often now that she has her wand her magic will leak into to her brain like blood or water and she could go crazy or die. It will take a few months because she isn't all that strong but that one kid was pretty powerful. It was a mercy killing.

"So anyway, purebloods are superior but we don't need to go to war to prove it or to wipe out all the half bloods and muggle borns. Severus you are half blooded right?"

"Yes, my bones break very easily and if not healed the muggle way they will go crooked. My thumb on my right hand was actually dysfunctional for two years before I broke it over one summer and never had it fixed by Poppy, its fine now." He shut his mouth then, obviously thinking he had talked far too much for his liking.

"Harry, you are a half blood, but we have not found anything mentally or physically that you should worry about. No magic leaking or easy breaking bone or physical defects. But we are wondering if your abnormality is one of the tiny ones. Like your small stature. And abnormality is a bad word to use but it is true. And what is wrong with the world is that half bloods and muggle borns refuse to acknowledge it. Granger refuses. If she does not do magic at least once every four months, she will die. If you do not eat properly and gain some weight Poppy will kill Severus. But seriously. We think that may be your weakness. However it seems to be a strong point for you as well."

"This is a lot to take in"

"You'll get used to it. There are many half bloods around the world that have to take medication and stuff. But they think its fine. They understand. Muggles are different than Wizards. Inbreeding actually helps stuff like Severus' bones and your small stature. Wizards are very tall. Families always have distinguishing features. Potters are blind as bats with black hair. The Blacks have black hair and are named after stars and flowers. Malfoys look like veelas and are tall but are not veelas. You do get my drift?"

"Yea, I do."

"And believe me there are more than enough pure blood families out there. Over four hundred just in England alone. The Snapes actually used to be a huge family. But no one knows what happened. It's a well kept secret not even Severus knows, correct?" Snape nodded "used to over run the place. Snapes, Potters, Blacks Malfoys and Longbottoms. Those use to over run Hogwarts. But now it's Weasleys and that's it. Something weird happened to the old families and now each of them only has one heir." He lapsed into silence. Harry wanted to hear more but Draco wouldn't talk anymore.

------------------

Lunch time came around and they were all still in silence. Harry not understanding it but agreeing to it anyway. When they entered the great hall they saw that Severus would not be joining them. He had gone to the kitchens. They made an appearance for a little over ten minutes and headed to the portrait to tickle the peach.

Inside were little creatures bustling about, carrying trays and cups all over the place. Harry stopped in shock. Inside at a small table was Snape talking to small creature with large floppy ears and huge, huge brown eyes. She/he/it was dressed in some sort of toga. It had a really squeaky voice. Like Golem in the Lord of the Rings. But not as throaty and…insane.

He walked forward to the others and sat down with them at the table, still is shock. The little creatures were maybe four foot tall. Giving him eleven inches on them. Their ears flopped and they had the biggest eyes he had even seen. He hugged the nearest one. They were so cute! "Oh my GOSH!" he squealed while hugging the one who was bringing Severus his tea. The tea was now safely in Severus hands. He had saved it from being crushed.

The creature was even more shocked than the others. It had never been hugged before. "Oh my gosh what is this cute adorable little…eh…creature" Harry was not letting the poor thing go anytime soon. Draco was about to faint. The others were a little too shocked.

"Why are you hugging a house elf?"

"This house elf as you call it is so adorable! Its eyes are so cute. Oh my gosh. Hug" he squeezed a little more. The elf's eyes clearly read help me but Severus, the only person who could see the poor things eyes, was softly chuckling. He had no idea Harry would act like this to a house elf. "What is your names cutie?" he said holding the elf a little bit away from him self.

"I is Kinky sir. Why is you attacking and hold Kinky sir?"

"Oh darling cute little Kinky, I'm not attacking you! I'm hugging you!" and with that he hugged her again. Apparently too cute for words. He sat down and placed the cute little house elf on his lap. The other house elves had stopped what they were doing to watch the display. Harry continued to nuzzle Kinky with his cheek while his companions, except Severus, stared in a disgusted confused unrelenting shock. For lack of a better word.

Kinky was finally settled on Harrys' lap as they ate a large meal prepared for them by the house elves. They had tried to explain to Harry that house elves were servants but Harry kept using the word 'slaves'

"NO!" Draco finally exploded. "They like to work for us, the like not being paid they think it's an honour!"

"Draco I don't understand. They sound like slaves. You can program a slave and human…"

"Mister Harry, Mister Draco is talking truth sir. Kinky is very happy to cook and play with babies and Kinky is very happy to work for Master Dumbledore. We is all happy to have Master Dumbledore. He is kind and he no bind us. If we is choosing we be bond to family who like us. We work good for Master Dumbledore and we is liking it here. Even though we have no family to care of."

"But I –"

"Don't question it Harry." Blaise finally spoke up when he saw Draco was about to blow a gasket. "It's the way it is. It's like a Muggle maid. Although they don't like to cook and clean and all that House elves do."

"Alright" Harry said, holding Kinky close "I guess"

"What is your thing with Kinky?"

"She was closest. And her eyes, they remind me of a golden retriever."

"A what?" Draco asked, a funny expression on his face

"A Dog, silly. The neighbor used to have one. It was really vicious because they neglected it but I loved it a lot and gave it some extra food so it was nice to me, and it used to try and protect me when I was little, but they put him down because he was old and he had started attacking random people. He had rabies because he protected me from a pack of rogue squirrels. It was sad but his eyes were so bright and light colours. It's not common. You know? And Kinkys eyes they remind me of them you know?"

"Yeah, but why hug her?" obviously avoiding the sensitive subject of the guard dog.

"'Cause she is adorable. Have you never thought someone was so cute you had to hug it" the girls nodded but the boys just stared at him. "Never mind" he said squeezing Kinky one last time and letting her down on her feet.

"Kinky is honour Mister Harry Potter is liking her. Kinky will always come for Mister Harry. But right now Kinky must be getting back to work now. Thank you Mister Harry." And she trotted off to the ovens on the far side of the room, her ears flopping as she told her little friends about the crazy wizard to who hugged her.

Harry sighed and smiled "have you never see something so adorable? She is so cute. Like a little baby."

"She is one of the smaller ones. She may actually be the shortest house elf I have ever seen."

"She just seems so short because you are too tall."

"Shut it pansy" the girls giggled. Gregory and Vincent leaned closer to Draco "She's right you know."

"You two are taller than me!"

"Not for long. By fourth or fifth year you'll have caught up to Severus. And then by sixth you'll tower over him _and_ your father. He is the short one in your family right?" Pans and Mille kept laughing, Severus chucked and Harry and Blaise just smiled.

"Oh so this is funny?"

"YES!" they all shouted except for Severus who just nodded.

"Think about" started pansy "by seventh year, you two will be training your replacement and you will both go down in history as the shortest and tallest princes ever. I mean, what are the odds of Harry making it over five foot four?"

"Zero" every ones answered except Harry who pouted. "I thought we were making fun of Draco" he muttered and the others laughed.

------------------------

They made it back the common room, still giggling and laughing at really random phrases and pointless jokes. Harry flopped into his special chair and the other sat down with grace. Muttering about teaching Harry posture. He just winced and pretended to run away.

The rest of the Slytherins were used to their shenanigans. The were a little miffed out by it, and then surprised. They had all thought the incoming first years would only be allies because of their parents but it seems as though they may actually be real friends. Something not often heard of in the political world of the Snakes.

They never got too loud and they often saw random wrestling fights – trying to get Harry to sit properly – but those just fueled the fire to the smiles the snakes were wearing more often. Every one seemed to be in high spirits.

Harry and the gang skipped dinner as well, though the reason they knew they would never say. But Harry wanted to ask. He decided he would do that some other time and not on Single Awareness Day. A cruel name for such a day, but the truth. Perhaps that was what made the name so perfect.


	10. Bk1: The Mirror, For What it's Worth

**Title: **Cause and Effect

**Book One**: Crimson Stone of a Slytherin Prince

**Chapter 7**: The Mirror, for what it's worth.

Rated: PG-13

WARNING: Rating may migrate up to Pg-16 during the end of this or the next book due to violence, nicotine, alcohol use and blood.

**HAS NOT YET BEEN THIS CHAPTER EDITED! **and could someone please tell me if i spelled elder Malfoys' name right?

_February 21 2007_

Classes were going smoothly but Turban head was getting twitchy. Harry, on his late night excursions, had seen him sneaking out to the forbidden forest talking to himself. Calling himself master and muttering something about stones. Harry wanted to follow but it always felt like he was being watched, even when he had proof the only person around the freak Defense teacher. Draco Malfoy, only son and heir to Lucious Malfoy always wanted to go with him. But as Harry pointed out, Harry was nocturnal and Draco can't stay up past midnight without babbling nonsense nonstop. Draco relented. _Must be a pure blood thing. None of them can even keep their eyes open past midnight let alone walk around_

Harry had been going to see Hagrid, he was always good for information. He always let something slip. And lately he had been letting a lot slip.

"Hagrid" he said one afternoon "Why are you so fidgety?"

"I c'n trust yer 'arry can't i?"

"Yes you know that you can Hagrid."

"Well see, I got m'self n egg way back when as a winnin in a poker game n t'e egg see it was er… maybe ill jus' show yer." Harry nodded and Hagrid led the way out of the cabin and into the woods. Harry shifted a little closer the large man with the small beady eyes and huge beard. They walked a little ways before Harry was so close and clinging to Hagrid that the giant man had to put his arm around Harry's shoulders. In the clearing was a little ball of scales. Harry thinking it was a giant snake shifted even closer to Hagrid. The man beamed. "this is Norbert." He beamed down at Harry

The _thing _hearing its named jumped up and waddled closer it wasn't too big but it was about the size of a small Labrador. It was a dragon. And very pretty but very scary looking dragon. At that point, Harry was practically on top of Hagrid. "'e's gettin too big yer see n sos I gotta get em outa 'ere but I don know no way ter get 'im outta 'ere. You know?" Harry just nodded dumbly.

It took him a few minutes to let anything actually register. Carlisle. Weasley. He was going to work in Romania with Dragons. He knew people who could help him get the dragon out of the forest. With that Harry decided he probably shouldn't be that afraid of the big scary dragon in front of him.

------------------

It took Harry twenty minutes to be able to admit he wanted to pet the dragon. Another fifteen before he would let Hagrid walk him closer and the entire time he spent with Norbert he never let go of Hagrid's hand. They walked back about an hour later and Harry felt infinitely braver. He had pet a dragon. Yes he was very, very brave. He smirked. He was glad he was brave. Damn self preservation and bring in the Calvary. At that point he was ready for anything…except the look that Draco was giving him on the front steps of the castle. He was doomed.

"Where have you been?"

He wasn't so brave anymore.

"Never mind. You're safe now? Good. Come along" _okay…what in the name of all things Holy is wrong with Draco._ Draco was snapping. He was fidgeting with his hands and his tie. He couldn't stay still…at all. Something was terribly horribly wrong. And they way he looked, someone was in pain. Harry had on guess

He lengthened his strides as they made their way down the dungeons. Taking a turn Harry knew his guess was correct. They reached the private rooms of their potions professor and they could hear noises coming from the inside.

Severus was laying on the couch his trouser leg open and bleeding. "Severus?!" Harry exclaimed rushing over the professor. "Harry, I can't go to Poppy, she would have my head, and I know you know how to dress wounds, It is a field I exponentially lack in." Harry nodded and with shaking hands took the white wrapping film and looked at the wound. "I need disinfectant. Or rubbing alcohol."

"Severus has regular alcohol-"

"That will just make it worse."

"On the purple shelf in my store room. The bright neon pink vials hold the disinfectant" Pansy ran to get it.

"Can I have a warm wet rag please?" Draco rushed to the kitchen. They both made it back at the same time and watched in stunned silence as Harry washed, spread the salve, and dressed the gaping hole in their teachers' leg. "How did you get this?" Severus looked at him and said two words before falling asleep. "The dog"

-------------------------------

The talked for hours before Harry decided that he would follow Quirrell that night. Draco wanted to accompany him but the blond fell asleep on the couch and had to be carried by Greg into his and Harry's room.

On the way to the third floor corridor, underneath Harry's invisibility cloak he took an accidental wrong turn. Landing himself in the far west wing of the third floor Harry saw an open door. He squeezed through the door as he heard Filtch, the schools old, ugly caretaker and Snape coming around the corner. He made it inside without them noticing and leaned against the wall as they walked by, the sounds of their foot steps dying in the tremendous silence that flooded the school at night.

The door hid what looked like an old abandoned class room. Chairs and desks were piled against the side walls and in the far corner near a tall mirror was an upturned wastepaper basket. _Wait…a mirror? _It was a magnificent mirror. Standing up to the ceiling with an ornate gold frame on studded claws. He walked closer to it, and saw and inscription on the top. _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. _

He walked even closer and almost screamed. Behind him stood a group of people, he turned around. There was no one there. The room was empty. He turned back to the mirror. He looked at himself. Pale and skittish with at least ten people behind him. He turned around again. No one. Maybe it was trick. Maybe he was in a room full of other invisible people. He looked back at the mirror and it struck him.

There, standing behind him was a woman with almond shaped emerald green eyes. Beside her stood a man with bright light brown eyes. Almost golden in colour. His hair refusing to stay flat. The woman was crying with a sad smile on her face, the man, comforting her. Behind them stood other people with sparkling emerald green eyes and petite noses. Harry was sure he could even see and very small very skinny woman in the far back near his father. Almost as skinny as he. And in the far back on his mothers' side he could see his Aunt Petunia. He smiled and tears dripped down his face. "Mum?" he called on a quite whisper. "Dad?" he said after she nodded. The man hugged the woman closer. Harry's tears came faster. He heard a noise outside and looking back at his family, his voice cracked as he whispered "I'll come back" and darted from the room, and terrible ache in his chest.

-----------------------------

He told no one of the mirror the next day. They all fawned over him and the only thing he could think of was seeing his beautiful mother and handsome father. He didn't eat and he took no notes. Madam Pomfrey had a fit at him a few days later, as she noticed he hadn't eaten in nearly two days.

On the third night he returned to the room and found he was not alone.

Looking into the mirror, sitting cross-legged and watching his parents smile with the love in their eyes he was crying yet again. Nothing could make him move from that very spot.

"Back again I see Harry." He jumped and saw the Headmaster sitting atop a desk near the mirror. He must have walked straight past him on his was to the mirror.

"I-I didn't see you there, sir. I'm sorry."

"Strange how nearsighted one can be when invisible" The old man was smiling, so Harry smiled too, tears still streaming down his face. Dumbledore slipped off the desk onto the floor with Harry. "So," He used his thumb to wipe the tears off of Harry's thin face. "You like hundreds before you have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised"

"I didn't realize that it had a name, sir"

"I expect you have discovered what it does?"

"I-well- it shows me my family, sir"

"Now can you think of what it does?"

He shook his head "Let me explain, the mirror would show the happiest man on earth, alone as he was, like a normal mirror. Does that help?"

"It shows us what ever we want?"

"Yes and no" Dumbledore said slowly "It shows us nothing more and nothing less than the deepest most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Be careful Harry. The mirror will give you neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible.

"The mirror will be moved to a new home, tomorrow Harry, and I ask that you not go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"

The stood up. "Sir – Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you a question?"

"I believe you just did. But you may ask one more thing, however." He smiled.

"What do you see?"

"In the mirror? A pair of thick, woolen socks" he easily lied as he quickly glanced into the mirror "one can never have enough socks. Another Christmas come and gone and not a single pair. People still insist on giving me books."

As Harry flopped into his bed, and gazed over at Draco, wondering what he would see, it occurred to him that maybe the Headmaster wasn't being all that truthful. After all, it was a rather personal question.

-------------------------------

A\N: The last part with the mirror, after dumbles slid to the floor, was taken straight from the book.

A tiny little poll, should I start writing in first person? I fell a more powerful writing in first person, the feelings will not be omniscient, but the writing block will come with more ease. So. First person or no?


End file.
